


Pouvez-vous me laisser entrer?

by DeadGiirlWalkiing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All of the sin your heart desires and more, Angst, F/M, It's going to be happy I swear, It's just going to get dirtier with every chapter I make tbh, It's like sin with little bits of angst sprinkled in, Make Outs, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, could be a reveal fic, late night sex, sin - Freeform, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGiirlWalkiing/pseuds/DeadGiirlWalkiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her blue eyes stared back at him, she looked wired up. Her face flushed, although it could have something to do with the air outside. Her beautiful black hair pulled into the regular twin pigtails that seemed so oddly familiar to him. Before he knew it, she was mouthing something. He wasn’t all that great at reading lips, but he knew exactly what she was saying.</p><p>Can you let me in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on tumblr under the name princessladybugxx  
> Wrote this while drowsy off allergy medication.  
> I am so not sorry. Enjoy!

It had already been dark for hours, Adrien laid quietly in his room. Flat on his back, eyes on the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, didn’t even bother trying. He had lost track of how long he had been lying there, eyes trained on the same spot as his thoughts took him over.

Before this, he had spent some time looking over the Ladyblog. Checking new updates, although it wasn’t as if most of the news was actually new to him. Majority of the time whenever there was a scoop, he was there as well. Side by side with his lovely lady. Her beautiful hair, her stunning blue eyes. The way her suit clung to her body, show off every curve-

Adrien shut his eyes at the thought, his face growing warm with the image of how her body moved. Graceful and elegant were two words he could use to describe how she moved. It’s not as if he’s never noticed, but lately he’d been catching himself slacking during an akuma attack because he’d be staring at his lady. If she caught him, she wouldn’t be too impressed.

Although, the thought lingered on his mind if she did catch him. Yeah, she usually plays off his advances and flirts, sometimes on rare occasions with flirts of her own rather than her usual roll of the eyes. They had been fighting together for nearly four years, maybe something had changed. Maybe since they were older, she could possibly actually have feelings for him? Maybe if she were to catch him, she’d blush and let down her guard a little. Be flattered and he could say something cool to make her swoon- No, that’s too ridiculous.

Ladybug would never let her guard down.

The main reason he was laying down, so lost in his thoughts was because of the blog in the first place and the newly posted update. Ladybug was patrolling Paris on her own, no Cat Noir in sight. It was a normal thing they did, sometimes they’d take turns going off on their own and sometimes they’d look upon Paris together. But in that moment, Adrien couldn’t help but wonder exactly where she was at that moment. Hours had passed since the post, she could have finished up by now. Maybe he could transform and find her himself. But if she was finished, there was no point. He had no idea who she really was as a civilian anyway.

A knock disrupted his thoughts. It was quiet, so he naturally passed it off as nothing. Another knock and he opened his eyes. Knowing that time it couldn’t be nothing. Looking toward Plagg on his desk, he noticed it wasn’t his kwami. The tiny black cat passed out from his cheese induced coma near his computer under a make shift blanket from the scarf his father had given him.

Another knock, louder and he sprang up. Sitting on his bed and looking around, before his eyes laid upon his window.

Outside was a red clad super heroine staring back.

The blond felt his heart stop, a moment of pure confusion and panic taking over. The questions ‘what is she doing here?’ and ‘why am I still sitting down like an idiot and not letting her in?’ crossed his mind. He then found himself standing. Walking, his steps almost not even crossing his mind and before he knew it he was right in front of the window.

Her blue eyes stared back at him, she looked wired up. Her face flushed, although it could have something to do with the air outside. Her beautiful black hair pulled into the regular twin pigtails that seemed so oddly familiar to him. Before he knew it, she was mouthing something. He wasn’t all that great at reading lips, but he knew exactly what she was saying.

_Can you let me in?_

Adrien didn’t know his hands could move as fast as they did. The window was opened and she was stepping inside. The air cold, but not so cold that it was unbearable. The way the wind pushed around her hair was as if it was dancing along her beautiful mask covered face, stopping as she got her head inside and the window shut.

It was within that moment he had realized she was standing right in front of him, staring up at him with a small smile and he had to force himself to speak.

“Ladybug-” He choked out, “I-I, uh.”

“Sorry if this is random.” She spoke, the way her voice sounding making his heart absolutely soar, “I saw your light from outside, it’s pretty late so I got curious.”

He didn’t even know what time it was, he had been laying down so deep in his thoughts he didn’t even bother.

“I can go if you’re uncom-”

“No!”

His sudden outburst was enough to cause him to go red, unsure if it was completely noticeable. But from the way she smiled, he figured it was.

“Stay, please- uh. That would be… I mean- We can hang out, talk.” He stammered.

He was never this nervous around her, as Chat his words flowed so easily over his tongue. Without the protection of the mask, however, he couldn’t help but tense up. It was as if when he was hidden behind the black mask he was confident, he could easily flirt with her and make jokes around her like it was nothing. But he was Adrien, just plain Adrien and that wasn’t what he does. He’s quiet, shy and composed. Not loud and talkative like his alter ego.

But she still smiled at him. It was different, though. The look she was giving him was unreadable, it was new. The blush that stained her cheeks beneath the mask was still there, but it couldn’t be the weather from outside. A laugh slipped past her lips as she nodded, the sound making the blond’s heart flutter inside his chest.

“Sure, I’ll stay. Sorry this is so sudden,” She started, walking past him and scanning his room.

Adrien’s eyes quickly snapped to his computer, realizing the absence of his kwami. The black cat probably hearing the commotion, woke up and took cover elsewhere. A sigh of relief came to the boy, although he did realize the computer screen was still on, a picture of Ladybug from the recent blog post taking up the entire screen. It was too late, as she started to speak again.

“I see you’re a fan,” She teased, turning her head with a playful smile on her lips. “I’m surprised.”

Adrien could feel his throat go dry from watching the way she carried herself toward him. He could almost swear that was a smirk on her face.

“I-I mean, who isn’t now a days, right? Big time superhero and all.” He forced out, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

Ladybug gave a hum in response, getting closer with every step she took. His eyes wandered over her for a moment as there was still some space between them. The dim lighting from the desk lamp was the only source of light they had. The way her suit looked under the dim light caused him to sweat, how it moved with every curve of her body. Graceful, indeed, but now it was causing a sort of other problems. He never realized just how sexy she looked, with the sway of her hips and the look on her face. Next thing he knew she was inches away from him.

“Just didn’t expect it. I’ve heard a few things about you.” She almost purred, causing him to visibly gulp. “But the last thing I would have thought was that I could make you nervous.”

Was he that obvious? It was within that moment he realized how tense he was. His face felt like it was on fire and he was sure Ladybug could hear his heart throbbing inside his chest. This wasn’t like him, like Chat. To get so nervous but she was so dangerously close. Her breath was hot against his face, she smelt faintly of baked goods and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her before she could disappear.

But that’s when he felt two hands grasp his shoulders, her face was closer now. Their noses almost touching and everything had gone still. It was only them in the entire world, he was sure if he listened close enough he would be able to hear her heartbeat in sync with his.

“Let’s see how far this can go.”

It was with those quiet words,barely even above a whisper, Adrien had his eyes snap open when he felt her lips pressed against his.

Soft was the first word that came to mind, warm was another. Her hands didn’t move from their spot but he was suddenly aware at just how tight her grip was. He could sense she was nervous, hiding it well as if it had a mask of it’s own.

Kiss her back, he kept telling himself. Closing his eyes, he pressed into it. Tilting his head as his hands found her hips. Holding her there, his grip on her tight as if he was worried she would run away. But he could feel a smile form against his mouth, a hum pressing from the back of her throat as she wound her arms around his neck. She was pressed against him, his arms moving to wind around her waist to hold her close. So close, so very close. The warmth from her body could be felt against his own through the clothes he hadn’t bothered changing out of from the long day at school.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, their lips move in unison through the kiss. She was all he wanted, everything he ever dreamed of. Even as it ended, he couldn’t help but let out an audible whimper as she pulled away. Her mouth was no longer on his, but they were still so close together. Pressed against each other and gripping for dear life. Only taking that moment to realize her hand was gripped in his hair. But as she adjusted herself against him, staggering a little as she seemed to be on her tippy toes, he was brought to the attention of how uncomfortable and tight his pants suddenly were.

And he wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Is that the Eiffel Tower in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

If his face wasn’t as red as her suit before, it surely was now.

It was within a matter of seconds that he felt her arms retract, his own arms loosening their grip around her waist and he was being pushed back. Not a friendly nudge, no. A full force push and his back was met by the cushion feeling of his bed.

Ladybug stood over him, staring down at him with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. It was a dangerous look, one that made his stomach flip. A dangerous look, but also one that suited her so well. She acted so different, not that she was never confident, but the way she looked at him wasn’t curiosity. No, this new look of hers could only be described as something he could only describe as lust.

Adrien felt as if his entire body was on fire, the bed dipping as she crawled to join him. As if in slow motion, she kept getting closer until she was finally hovering over him. Hands gripping his wrists and placing them above his head, knees on both sides of his hips. She stared down at him with a hunger in her eyes, causing the blue to look even more intense despite the dim lighting.

Ladybug was truly beautiful. Having been by her side for so long, he had always known that. But within that moment he couldn’t help but eye every curve of her face, the freckles that were dusted lightly around her cheeks, barely visible with that mask over them. He would only wish that the mask wasn’t there to take away from the rest of her face, how he wished he could see the girl she really was. But she was always so stubborn about that. She protected herself more than ever as the years went by, every time Chat would ask she’d brush it off or say she didn’t feel comfortable revealing herself just yet. Yet meaning soon she would, eventually she’d be ready. But he was never lucky enough to know her as a civilian, not that he was lucky in any sort of way.

Yet there she was, red in the face and staring him down like she could devour him. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as if she was thinking. So deep in thought as her eyes scanned his face. He knew she was staring, contemplating her next move. Then she opened her mouth.

“I need something to cover your eyes.” Ladybug spoke, her voice as soft as silk.

Adrien swallowed back in order to wet his dry throat, clearing it for a moment.

“You’re going to-” He cut himself off, the nod from her answering the question anyway.

She was going to undo her transformation, she was going to be her civilian self. From the way things were heading, the suit would probably just get in the way.

“It’s going to make things a lot more intense for you, I promise.” She stated, dropping her hips down a little on top of him.

The boy was now fully aware of the erection he was sporting under his jeans. Ladybug was sure to notify him that she was aware as well with a tiny roll of her hips against him. The noise Adrien made was almost sinful, causing him to bite his tongue.

“Do you have anything that might work?” She asked, playing her words off with a smirk as she looked up and gazed around the room, “Ah.”

Ladybug moved away from him, getting up and walking over toward the computer desk. Adrien lifted himself up a little but before he was able to turn his head to watch her, a soft fabric was put over his eyes. The feeling of it being tugged tighter in order to be held there properly made his stomach flip. The material could only be described as familiar, but his mind was so wired up with so many thoughts he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You can’t see anything, right?” She asked, he could feel her climbing on top of him once more.

“I can’t see anything.” He took a moment to lick his lips, feeling a hand push him back down so he was flat against the bed.

“Good.”

He felt her lips on him again, against his mouth. Her hands in his hair as they were before but gripping it now, tugging it. His hands moved to touch her hips, but she was quick to untangle her fingers from his locks and slap his hands away.

“No touching for now.” She demanded, he was eager to obey.

Something about how controlling and dominant she was being turned him on even more, wanted more from her. He’d do anything for more.

“Spots off.” He heard her say, a bright light was shown from under his blindfold, but soon it faded and all he saw was darkness.

It was her, the girl behind the mask and she didn’t want him to know who she was.

But as the mask was removed, he noticed a difference in her almost immediately. She was nervous, showing it a bit more than previously but still in control over the entire thing.

Her hands were moving to remove his jacket, he immediately complied by allowing it to slide off his arms. Her fingers grazed against the skin of his arm, they were soft without her gloves from the suit covering them, he noted.

Next she was at the hem of his shirt, playing with it teasingly before slipping her hands under his chest. They felt nice against his skin, although the new sensation caused him to flex ever so slightly under her touch. She then proceeded to lift the shirt up and off of him, the sound of the garment hitting the group was followed by a soft gasp.

“I see you work out.” She commented quietly, her voice sounding oh so different than it did before she undid the transformation.

Her hands were on his chest, tracing ever line and curve the muscle he hid beneath his every day clothes. He mentally thanked everything in his life and every akuma he had to fight in order to get as fit as he was. A small smile playing on his face as he could only imagine what this mystery girl looked like staring down at him like this. She must look so cute.

The girl was leaning down again and he could feel her breath against the skin on his neck. Everything was so hot he was sure he was about to explode. Her lips met his skin and he tilted his head to the side, allowing her to pepper kisses everywhere she could. Next came a wetness he could only assume was her tongue, then a sharp feeling that caused him to groan.

She was biting him.

Ladybug was biting down on his neck, licking, sucking and kissing. He was sure by the end of it he was going to have some marks blossoming on his skin, but he didn’t care. It was ladybug marking him, claiming him as her own. She could do whatever she wanted and he wouldn’t care at this point, all that mattered was she chose him.

A roll of her hips on top of him snapped him out of his thought, anxiously rolling his hips back and feeling her pull away. Tensing up, he wondered if he did something wrong but was answered by the sound of more clothes hitting the ground.

There was a pause, it was completely silent. He could feel her shifting on top of him. She cleared her throat, feeling the weight of her press forward and her fingers were around his wrists. She was moving them, bringing her hands and they were met with a smooth surface which twitched slightly under the touch.

She was helping him touch her own waist, moving to press his hands against his soft skin and they lingered there for a moment. She was still quiet, removing her fingers as she remained completely still. Adrien took a chance and started to roam his hands all over her body, slowly taking his time to feel everything he could and take note of it for future use. The curve of her waist, the feeling of the muscles that were well hidden under her suit. He then reached the bottom of her breasts and- Oh.

Ladybug seemed to be missing her bra, a smile tugged at his lips as he pictured that being scattered on the ground with the rest of the clothes that were removed previously. His hands moved to cup each breast, feeling just how soft they were under his touch. Not too big, but not small at all. Her nipples completely erect under his palms and he can hear her breath hitch.

Adrien decided in that moment he liked the idea of her reacting like this because of him, and his hands began to move. Rubbing, kneading. Her voice was still quiet, unable to draw out the noises he really wanted to hear. But he could tell she was getting aroused, maybe even flustered. He began pinching one nipple, his other hand grabbing and kneading the other breast roughly, which seemed to be what made her voice just a bit louder. As he continued, she rolled her hips down and caused him to shudder, a moan escaping from the back of his throat and she was taking his hands away from her again.

“I-I need to focus… You’re distracting me,” She said, her voice heavy with lust as she leaned down to kiss him again.

It was different from the last time. It was rough. It took everything Adrien had not to grab Ladybug and press her against him, please her with all he had. Ladybug wanted control, he needed to respect that. Her mouth was hot against his, tongues intertwined with each other, her teeth biting at his bottom lip and he was sure it would be bruised like his neck. She was demanding everything he had, rolling her hips as their kisses kept going. His moans were muffled against her mouth and suddenly the jeans seemed to be more of a nuisance. He needed her so badly or he would explode.

“L-Ladybug, please…” He stuttered between kisses, raising his hips into her own.

“Please what?” She responded quickly, her face still so close to his, if only he could see those beautiful blue eyes.

“I-I,” He started, biting down on his bottom lip in order to figure out how to form words again, “I need you so badly.”

Ladybug was quiet, she slowly pulled her face away and she was probably staring down at him. He could just see that smirk playing on her face from how desperate he sounded. He would feel embarrassed for himself if he didn’t notice the hands fumbling to undo his jeans-

Wait.

That’s where her hands were now. Fumbling around with the button of his jeans. Thanking himself silently for removing his belt long ago when he first arrived home. Her movements seemed like she was having issues, but they were soon resolved as the waistband loosened and she was tugging them down. He raised his hips, letting a slow sigh slip from his lips as they made their way off his legs. His cock strained against his boxers, and he could tell by the way her movements suddenly hesitated she had caught eye of the tent he was pitching. But soon the pants were removed completely from his legs and falling on the floor where he could assume the pile was.

Everything was still and he could tell she was plotting her next move. Maybe it was the nerves getting to her? Or maybe she was just planning exactly how to make him moan. He shifted slightly when he didn’t feel her move, as if it remind her he was still there despite the fact he was the one who couldn’t see.

It must have caught her attention, because he could feel her shift slightly on the bed. He nearly jumped as he felt pressure on the length of his cock, moving slowly along it over the fabric of his boxers. He could tell it was the tip of her fingers, she was shaking slightly but as she shifted once more her actions grew more confident.

Adrien’s legs were moved apart, enough for her to settle between them. Her hand was moving along the fabric of his boxers and it made him realize just how much he wanted her to touch him. To feel him, his warmth and how badly he wanted her to hurry up. Ladybug’s movements were slow paced, almost agonizingly painful to say the least. In an effort to catch her attention again, he raised his hips into her touch but was met with a hand pushing them back down.

“I can see you’re getting anxious.” She sounded thoughtful and soft. But in a way, he could tell there was a smile playing on her lips. “I wonder how long I can tease you before you’re begging for me to ride you.”

That was new. Unexpected and definitely not something he thought he’d hear from his lady’s mouth. But it was welcomed. It caused his stomach to flip, his cock to twitch and he could hear her soft laugh.

“Dirty talk. That’s what you enjoy.”

The observation made him moan quietly, the way her voice sounded was nothing he could ever imagine in his wildest dreams. The blond could tell she was lust driven, the way her hand moved along his length and gave him a light squeeze. He could deduct that the way he was reacting, the position she had him in was enough to give her confidence to press on.

Ladybug’s soft hand was now at the waistband of the boxers he absolutely hated within that moment. She was moving closer, hovering over him and he could feel her breath next to his ear. Her hand was dipping, sliding and moving beneath the last article of clothing but not yet touching him exactly where he needed to feel her.

“You want me so badly, don’t you. My hands, my mouth.” She paused her whispering, the feeling of her fingers right above the base of his cock was enough to drive him mad. “To be inside me. To feel me against your body. I’ve wanted this for so long, Adrien.”

“P-Please.” He choked out, visibly shaking. “I-I can’t take the teasing- I-I want every part of you, to feel you.”

Face now pressed against his neck, he could feel a smirk playing on those sinful lips of hers.

And her hand was around him. The softness of her hand finally gripping his length and giving it a light squeeze. Her lips kissing at the skin he could only imagine was already bruising from her previous actions. His voice wasn’t loud per say, but he needed- No. _Wanted_ more. He couldn’t take the pressure, he needed her on top of him. Her wet warmth around him as soon as possible. He’s waited too long for this.

“M-More, Ladybug.” He whined, his hands gripping onto the sheets directly next to him. He couldn’t risk touching her without permission, he needed to play exactly the way she wanted him to. “I-I need you so badly, I-”

His voice trailed off at the feeling of her hand moving along him. It was so dry, but not unwanted. Although not what he needed. A moan escaped his lips and he gritted his teeth.

“So what do you want, handsome boy?” She asked playfully, her face now away from his neck.

Adrien couldn’t even place the words in his head properly, the idea of him saying exactly what he wanted made him nervous. This is what she wanted, though. He had to do it.

“R-Ride me. I want- I need you. I want to b-be inside- I…” Her hand stilled, and he took a moment to breathe, “Please. Please, m- I need to hear y-you moan as you pleasure yourself using m-me.”

She was still again, the hand unmoving from his cock and he could hear her breathe out a soft laugh.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

It Adrien a moment to realize just how quickly she pulled herself away entirely. The sound of clothes shuffling once more, he could only imagine how she looked as she shimmied out of whatever clothing she had left on. The image of her body etched deeply in his mind, although with the possibility of being entirely inaccurate.

Fingers hooked on his underwear was enough to bring him out of his thoughts. Raising his hips in response and allowing them to be dragged down his body and he was completely exposed to her. He could hear her breathe in another gasp and had to fight back the smirk that wanted to creep across his face.

Another indication of his boxers hitting the ground and she was moving on top of him again. He could feel her heat even though she wasn’t making skin to skin contact. He knew she was lowering herself over him, her fingers touching his cock again to align him properly with her. The feeling following after was enough to make him grit his teeth.

Wet. So, so very wet. Warm, wet and so damn hot. He could feel her teasing him with the opening of her pussy, dragging the tip of his cock along the extremely wet entrance and it caused him to let out another whimper. Pathetic is the word he would use to describe it. He sounded so needy but it was driving him insane, he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and pound right into her- But he couldn’t, not yet.

“A-Are you ready?”

The stutter was enough to grab his attention completely. He opened his mouth to reply but a soft moan escaped as he once again focused on how badly he wanted to slam into her.

The blond resorted to nodding and was rewarded.

Ladybug was sliding himself into her. Slowly, completely focused on making sure it didn’t go too fast. He could hear her hissing despite the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Was this hurting her? He wanted to ask, make sure she was okay. But the second her hand met with his chest he could feel her nails dig into his skin.

“Fuck, A-Adrien.”

He would have lost it if he wasn’t so focused on allowing her to keep control.

The girl was remaining still and her breath was already hitched. She sounded pained, but he could feel her tightening around him with every breath she took. It was warm, tight. The feeling so much more different and pleasing than his hand. God, how was he going to keep his cool around her now?

She drew a moan out of him as she began to rotate her hips, his cock shifting inside of her as her pace began to quicken. It wasn’t all that fast, not nearly as fast as he wanted but it was enough to draw noises from his throat. Sounding so needy and desperate. He soon had to tune himself out as he heard her own voice join in the mix, her own moans sounding so much more melodious and _sinful_ than his own.

If he was Chat he would have flipped her over already, gave her exactly what he wanted and made her scream his name. But being Adrien he had to go at her pace, allow her to play by her own rules. He wasn’t ready to fuck up and make her leave from a single wrong move.

She was now lifting herself off of him, feeling cool air hit the exposed skin of his length as she moved up and almost completely off of him. Just as she had reached the tip, she slammed back down and Adrien saw stars.

As she continued that single move, her pace began to become quick. Almost unpracticed, erratic. But that wasn’t even a bad thing.

The feeling of her around him and consuming him with movement kept him moaning, kept herself moaning. He wanted to speak, to say something, call out her name but his throat had gone completely dry. Her nails pressing down into his skin and he didn’t even mind at all. It was going to be another reminder of this night for him, in fact he would have appreciated more.

She was fast, she was starting to lose this initial pace and rhythm she started out with as it dragged on. She kept taking and taking from him, and he could only let her as his hands gripped his sheets tighter. He soon found himself thrust up to meet her and that’s when he realized that amazing sound coming from her mouth.

That loud, high pitched whine erupting from her made him lose it.

His hands quickly found her hips, completely nude as he had suspected. His grip was rough, fingertips digging into the smooth skin he could only picture in his mind he was touching. She didn’t seem to care as he lifted her up and slammed her back down, his own hips moving up to make everything so much more intense.

“Yes.” He hissed out.

He kept doing that, faster and faster with every thrust he managed to make inside of her. He could tell the end was drawing near with the tension growing in his lower abdomen and the feeling of her walls tightening around his cock. But that didn’t make him stop.

She was still above him and he kept hold of her hips, slamming himself into her and her noises were more than he wanted. Sitting up quickly and allowing himself to completely take over the rhythm with his own hips. She hands moving to his back, nails dragging down the skin there hard enough to sting. His hands groping at her ass as he used her to get himself off.

_Closer, closer._

He wanted so badly to get her to cum first. As her noises began to get higher pitched, he could tell every movement he was making was the correct one. Suddenly, he could feel her tighten. Voice going quiet, body going completely stiff. Her legs were shaking and he kept pounding into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

He then found himself getting lost in her tightness, allowing himself to spill over and biting down harshly on what he could assume was her collarbone to keep back his screams.

The two rode out their orgasms, their voices dying down and all that was heard soon after was heavy breathing. She made no effort to move as his cock started to soften inside of her and they kept each other close as the ecstasy from it all die down.

Adrien was in complete bliss, floating on cloud nine and he wouldn’t even care if he died within that moment. He could feel her heartbeat, just as fast as his inside her own chest and he wanted nothing more than to keep her there forever.

However, that wasn’t the case.

A hand was wedging itself between them, now missing from his back and he was being pushed back down. Too tired to fight back he complied and he felt her slide off of him. The wetness covering his cock was now cold due to the air hitting in and he shivered.

“Don’t take your blindfold off until I say goodbye.” She instructed, she sounded breathless. He was feeling so proud with himself at how _he_ made her sound like this.

There was a rustling of clothes and he knew she was getting dressed, it couldn’t be mistaken. She was going to leave and he wanted to tell her to stay. He knew the answer to that already, so he resisted.

“Tikki, spots on.” Was the last thing he heard before a bright light shone through the fabric of the blind fold once more.

Her civilian identity once again being hidden well behind a mask.

There was footsteps moving away from him as he laid there completely naked on the bed. He wanted to get up, rip off the blindfold and look at the woman he had just pleased but there was that thought in his mind that told him this wasn’t the last time she would be here.

“Goodbye, handsome boy.”

Then it was silent.

Adrien was hesitant to sit up, but he slowly pulled himself to do so. A hand lifting up to pull the blindfold down so it’ll rest around his neck. He looked down at what she had used and it was in fact the scarf he had received so many years ago for his 15th birthday.

Words couldn’t describe how dirty he felt, but at the same time how excited it made him.

It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the room around him, now a lot emptier than he believed it to be before. Part of him kept wishing he spoke up and begged her to stay, but he knew she had to leave.

His eyes darted towards the window. There, stuck to the clear glass was a post-it note. Undoubtedly taken from his desk. He quickly gathered himself and walked towards it only half acknowledging exactly how naked he really was. Eyes adjusting to the dim light he was able to read the perfectly neat handwriting on the yellow paper. A smirk crossing his lips and he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

_‘See you tomorrow, be sure to get lots of rest. We aren’t going to be stopping for a while.’_

The ladybug signature caused his heart to soar completely.

Oh, he’d be ready. He was going to make sure she wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, a lot of things caused me to keep stopping and going back to it various different times. Some having to do with unsure how to play everything out and then over the weekend I ended up losing my beloved family dog.  
> But here we are! I'm glad it's done so I can work on the next chapter!  
> Enjoy! xox

Waking up had never been so hard for Adrien. It wasn't as if he was too tired, although that could come into play. But rather he didn’t want to move away from the warmth of his blankets as the scene from the previous night played over in his head. He could still feel the warmth of her lips against his, the way her body moved on top of him and her skin under his touch- But he couldn’t remain in bed fantasizing about it all day, he did have a life to get back to.

In a daze, he sat up and let out a groan. The brightness from the early morning sun shining through his windows was enough to make him squint and dread the day that he had to prepare for. But nonetheless, he had to do it. The sooner he got through it, the sooner it would be night time and his Lady would come back.

A smile soon graced his face and he found the courage to hop out of bed, still completely nude but showing no effort to care. A shower was the first thing on his to-do list either way, there wasn’t any point on putting on clothes after Ladybug had left his room.

The short stroll to the attached bathroom was enough to wake him up completely. After turning on the water to the shower, he spent the time waiting for the water to heat up by turning towards the mirror and examining himself closely.

The marks were big and purple against the skin of his neck. Moving from just below his ear down to his collar bone and he could feel the heat rise up to his face. Ladybug had marked him and it would take a lot to cover them up and conceal them from the world, but it was as if she had claimed him as her own. He gingerly pressed the tips of his fingers to each bruise, not necessarily feeling any pain from them as he pressed down, but wincing at the idea of covering them up.

Everything about the way Adrien looked within that moment was a reminder of how the night had gone, and he couldn’t stop his smile from growing bigger. It had been all he ever dreamed of, but ten times better since it had become a reality. His messy hair reminded him of how tight her grip was on it, the marks on his neck was a reminder of how soft her lips were. The sudden feeling of blood rushing to his nether regions-

Shit, it’s not time for that.

Adrien took in a slow breath and cleared his throat for no particular reason. He was starting to feel hotter than usual, but suddenly concluded it was probably because of the hot water from the shower steaming up his bathroom.

Pulling himself away from the mirror, he stepped into the shower and winced as the water hit his skin. It was going to be a long day, but he was going to push through it as easily as he could.

\-----

 

 

After his shower, Adrien had spent some time looking for the perfect way to cover up every mark, but unfortunately he was out of luck. The black shirt he threw on was only enough to cover the marks on his collar bone, but the ones leading up to his ear was still completely visible. A few snide remarks from Plagg, and he had opted into using the concealer he had in case he had a sleepless night before a big photoshoot. It took a look of time, but he finally managed to cover it up completely and head out to school.

Before he knew it he found himself being driven to the school for his morning classes with a slight rumble of his stomach. Having been so focused on making sure he was presentable enough to meet his friends, he skipped out on breakfast so he wouldn’t be late. It wasn’t as if his father was around enough to scold him, and with Natalie currently helping him out with some projects it was hard for her to keep a close eye on him.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Adrien had to fight with himself to think about something else other than the previous events with Ladybug. It wasn’t as if he could tell anyone, and he definitely couldn’t allow Nino to get suspicious. Ever since his best friend had started dating Alya, it had been hard to get him to keep secrets. Considering his girlfriend’s extreme need to get information about Ladybug and put it out on her blog. It was more for the hero’s safety than Adrien’s and he couldn’t bring himself to lie either.

Feeling the car pull to a stop, the blond lifted his head and looked out the window at the school. Nino already standing by the steps waving directly at him. Nodding a thank you to his Gorilla like driver, Adrien opened the door and exited the vehicle.

“Hey, man! Took you long enough, I thought you would never show up!” Nino greeted as Adrien got closer, a smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah, sorry. Alarm didn’t go off so I ended up waking up later than usual.” Adrien briefly looked around, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, “I figured Alya would have been here to meet you by now.”

Nino gave a shrug, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, you know her. She got some more pictures of Ladybug last night and decided to meet up with Marinette before school. They should be coming here shortly.”

Ah, Marinette. The mention of her name had brought the boy to think about the kind hearted girl he eventually came to befriend.

Their friendship had been interesting to say the least, ever since Nino and Alya had got together they had no choice but to hang out more. She was always so quiet around Adrien, which he had found quite bizarre considering how outgoing she was with other people. He wouldn’t say she hated him, that couldn’t be it. When they were younger she had spent a lot of time stuttering or fumbling with her words whenever he tried to have a conversation with her. Maybe she was just nervous, but that wasn’t the case any more. She ended up coming out of her shell a lot as the last couple of years passed. Now their senior year of high school and she was able to hold a conversation with him, although she would still be quiet in a way unless she was spoken to first.

A hand on his shoulder cut off his train of thought and he realized he had been staring at the ground. Snapping his eyes back to Nino, he couldn’t help but notice the other boy laughing.

“Man, way to get distracted. Come on, let’s go inside and get to our class. We can just wait for the girls there.” Nino stated, moving behind Adrien and pushing him forward with a gentle nudge.

Advancing into the school, Adrien couldn’t help but wonder why his thoughts suddenly jumped to think about the particular girl at the mention of Marinette’s name. But he supposed he was always just so curious about her, wondering why she was the way she was around him. Didn’t help that she was pretty cute to Adrien’s standards, but he couldn’t admit that out loud with his lady currently at number one.

After a short walk, the two boys had found themselves in their nearly empty classroom. Teacher not even present yet, as it was still a few minutes before class. Taking their seats, Nino immediately shot Adrien a look that was able to make him nervous within an instant.

His interrogation face was quite the living nightmare.

“So what’s really on your mind, my man?” Nino asked, a smile playing on his face as he patted the blond’s back.

Adrien couldn’t help but gulp, shifting in his seat and giving a shrug.

“Honestly can’t say, nothing all that important just wasn’t able to sleep last night,” He answered, hoping the conversation would die there.

It didn’t.

“Come on, man. It can’t be nothing if you’re losing sleep over it. You can tell me anything.”

Although true, Adrien knew it would spell disaster if he told him everything.

“Just, it was really hot in my room,” Not a total lie, he supposed. “No big deal, nothing bad. Don’t worry about it, I'm sure I’ll get plenty of sleep tonight.”

Just as Nino opened his mouth to retaliate, Adrien’s eyes shifted to the door of the classroom and watched his two female friends scurry inside. Alya taking the lead as she explained something quietly to her friend, who followed closely behind with an unamused expression.

Wait- Was Marinette wearing a turtle neck?

Adrien had to take another glance at the shorter girl piling into the classroom behind his best friend’s girlfriend. It wasn’t that it was weird to wear a turtle neck during the current season- It was just bizarre since Marinette had always had her own little fashion sense going on with tee-shirts and her black blazer.

Although the turtle neck was a nice touch. The tight white fabric showing off just the right amount of curves she had on her slender body, almost reminding him of-

No. Don’t even try.

He wouldn’t allow his thoughts to go there. There was absolutely no way.

But he couldn’t help but wonder why his thoughts were suddenly so drawn to her in the first place.

“Hey, guys! Sorry we’re late!” Alya said, a smile on her face before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Nino’s cheek. “It took forever to get sleepy head over here to leave her room.”

“Hey- Alya!” A blush darkened on Marinette’s face as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Come on, you should be thankful I was there to drag you out of bed. You really need to get to sleep earlier.”

A huff came from the tired girl’s lips before she slipped into her seat behind Nino and Adrien. Alya following shortly after as the boys turned themselves in their seats to have their conversation.

“So what scoop did Alya bother you with this time, Marinette?” Nino asked, raising at eyebrow.

The girl in question gave a shrug, pulling her notebook from her bag and placing it down on the table. “Alya spotted Ladybug late last night when there was no attack, and here she is lecturing me about staying up too late.”

“I only spotted her around midnight, you admitted you went to bed around five in the morning. I have the decency to get at least more than two hours of sleep before school.” Alya then shot her best friend a curious look, “Why exactly did you only go to bed at five?”

Marinette tensed, and Adrien couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her sudden reaction. Her entire face flushed and she shook her head, quickly giving a shrug and clearing her throat.

“J-Just studying. Um- You know how bad I am at taking tests, I decided to study really hard for the upcoming History test.” She quickly replied, giving a nervous laugh shortly after and opening her notebook and bringing it up to her face.

Adrien looked over at Alya and Nino to see their twin expressions of confusion, looking at each other and shrugging. 

“Whatever you say, girl.” 

Marinette was quick to nod to Alya’s response to her odd actions, but soon the teacher walked in and the interrogation of the poor girl was over and the school day had begun.

\-----

 

 

 

Adrien had lost count of how many times he had looked at the clock. School was dull and he wanted nothing more than to get home and wait for his lady to arrive.

Classes had gone by slowly, trying to pass the time by working as hard as he could or picking up on the friendly conversation his friends were having whenever the teacher wasn’t talking.

But alas, after checking the time millions of times and trying his best to keep himself distracted, after what felt like an eternity, it was lunch time.

He had already decided against going home during the break, knowing fully that going home to an empty mansion would just worsen his mood.

The blond stood at his locker, staring into it for no particular reason. He needed a moment to catch up on his thoughts, having told his small group of friends to go on without him and that he’d catch up in the court yard.

He breathed out a soft sigh, staring at the neatly tucked away books for all of his classes on the shelves and his bag hanging on a hook. He didn’t know where to begin his thoughts, it had been such a long and hard day already.

Emphasis on hard.

It wasn’t as if Adrien _wanted_ to think about his lady in class, that wasn’t the distraction he was going for. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if someone ended up seeing the excitement the red clad heroine did to him. He couldn’t even think of a way to explain it if that did happen. Poping a boner in class would be extremely hard to hide. He _had_

to shake off the thought of his Lady for the time being.

But then there was Marinette.

It would have taken an idiot to not realize how _strange_ she had been acting. Within a couple of hours and it was as if nobody could talk to Marinette without her entire face getting red and she’d end up shoving her face in whatever class book she had laid out in front of her. Especially when Adrien spoke to her.

Especially when he tried complimenting how she looked with that tight turtle neck on.

“Adrien?”

The small voice was enough to make the tall boy jump, breathing in an audible gasp and turning his head to the source of the voice.

_Speak of the devil._

“What’s up, Marinette?”

He tried to sound collected, but he was distracted for some reason from the way her arms were held in front of her and her breasts suddenly squished together under the white fabric of her shirt- _Keep it cool, Agreste._

“U-Um, well...” She trailed off, averting her eyes for a moment to look down.

He studied her for a moment, eyes starting from the redness of her cheeks and the freckles dusted lightly on her nose. Trailing down to her hands when she shifted her weight a little and she noticed a small clutch like bag in a death grip between her fingers.

“You see, u-uh,” Green eyes snapped back up to her face and her eyes were finally lifted from the ground.

But they weren't focused on his face.

It had taken Adrien to register that the shorter girl in front of him had raised a hand up to her own neck, pointing at it while finally turning her gaze to focus on the lockers.

_Shit._

Within a matter of seconds Adrien slapped both his hands to cover both sides of his neck, the heat suddenly rising to his cheeks.

“It- It started showing last class, I didn’t want to... I didn’t want to say anything about it in case Alya and Nino decided to pry.” Marinette quickly stammered, holding the bag she had up and opening it. “And I know this won’t exactly match your skin but- I mean, a little powder could help?”

Before Adrien could open his mouth to ask, she had already pulled out a bottle of concealer that was slightly lighter than his own skin tone and a compact which he could only recognize as the powder she was talking about.

She wanted to help him cover it up?

It was always a known fact that Marinette was always kind and helping others out, but it had caught Adrien completely off guard. Why did she want to help him cover up the obvious hickey marks?

“M-Marinette, you-” 

“Don’t mention it, really.” She quickly interjected, placing the bag between her knees and opening up the bottle. “You don’t want anyone spreading any rumours about you, do you?”

The girl was starting to sound almost playful, a shy smile on her face as she placed the compact of powder in Adrien’s hand and poured some of the contents out on her fingers.

Adrien was quick to lift his chin up, allowing the smaller girl access to his neck and he hissed quietly under his breath the second the cold liquid touched his skin. But quickly relaxed once she started to work it along the mark he had so carefully tried to cover up in the morning.

Her touch was gentle, to say the least. Extremely warm was a way to describe her movements. She took her time brushing the concealer against his skin and blending it in to make sure it looked a little more natural, although knowing fully that the colour was going to be a big difference against the natural colour of his skin.

“Alright, now that that’s done...” 

The blond moved his head to look back down at Marinette, watching as she closed bottle and quickly put it in the bag tucked safely between her legs. Finally, taking the compact from Adrien’s grip and opening it before moving to place that on his neck as well.

He made a mental note to owe her later on.

“It’s not an exact match, but it’s blended in well and it shouldn’t come off until you wash it off yourself. That’s what the powders for.”

“O-Oh. I see, I guess that’s why it didn’t... stay.” 

A silence fell between them as she pulled the powder puff away from his neck and stored it inside the compact. She quickly grabbed the bag between her legs and stored everything back inside and zipped it shut.

“You’re photo ready!” She smiled, and Adrien could have sworn his heart jumped.

“Right, uh. Thanks, Marinette. I owe you one.” 

She gave a soft laugh in reply and shook her head.

“Don’t mention it!” She cleared her throat and started to turn away, “I have to go, my parents want me to eat lunch at home today so I’ll catch up with you guys later!”

Adrien couldn’t even get a sound out before she was gone speeding down the hallway away from him. He pressed his fingers slightly to his neck as if to mimic her gentle touch. A single thought crossed his mind.

_Why didn’t she ask who did this to me?_

_\-----_

 

 

 

After the second half of the day, Adrien found himself in his room. Defeated and worn out in his computer chair from trying his best not to focus on the one thing he wanted to focus on. Well, one of the things he wanted to focus on.

Marinette seemed to have made herself scarce the second she had left him during lunch, having explained to Alya and Nino that he bumped into her on his way to the court yard and she was heading to the bakery for lunch but would come back once class started up again.

Only, she didn’t.

Adrien did in fact have all of his classes with her, but the girl never did return. After a few texts from Alya after Adrien reminded her she should have been back by now, they were rewarded with nothing. Alya soon waved it off as nothing, giving the excuse that she could have fallen asleep or got swept up working at the bakery due to its budding popularity over the course of the last few years.

Although extremely valid, Adrien couldn’t help but ponder on the idea a little longer. Maybe she was embarrassed to come back and see him? He wondered if she thought of him so differently now because of what she had seen, she couldn’t possibly be in the same room as him?

No, that couldn’t be it. Marinette was shy and innocent to say the least, but she wouldn’t avoid him or think differently of him because of something so small. A hickey probably doesn’t even begin to explain the events from the night before and there was no way she could know about that from a little bruising on his neck.

Right?

Letting out a loud groan, Adrien pressed his hands against his face and dragged them down. He didn’t have to deal with anything else today before Ladybug arrived and that was probably the only thing that kept him going. Having already bribed Plagg with cheese the second he got home, he managed to convince the cat kwami to stay hidden inside the bathroom connected to his own room in case of an unwanted intrusion of Natalie announcing she’s back early or- The extremely wanted intrusion of Ladybug through his window.

Drawing his attention to the computer screen, he began clicking away mindlessly to anything- _something_ \- that can distract him for just a while longer. But with no luck, he ended up on the ladyblog as usual.

A picture of the love of his life stared back at him, she looked as if she was posing for the picture with a wide heroic smile on her face. It was after the recent akuma attack that had taken place only a few days prior. He was able to tell because Chat Noir was standing in the background, arms crossed and a goofy smile on his face as he stared at the back of her head. Adrien could recall the exact thought that ran through his head within that moment, telling himself exactly how lucky he was to know such an amazing girl like her.

And somehow the good luck just kept coming.

He let out a love struck sigh, leaning in closer and eyeing the full body view the photo had. Eyes lingering on her face and tracing out the exact details on her face- Or the parts he could see. The way she had one hand placed on her hip while the other seemed to be waving at the camera. Her hip jutted out every so slightly and the perfect curves of her body showing so beautifully.

Ladybug was a dream and Adrien wasn’t prepared to find out if he would wake up from it.

He felt the heat pool in his lower abdomen, unable to fight the urge to get turned on any more. Not distracted by the vivid memories of the previous night, but by _her_. The beautiful and wonderful lady of luck who always saved Paris and managed to capture his heart within an instant.

Taking a moment to check the time, he figured if he just indulged himself this one time, he would be able to cooperate again by the time she showed up. It wasn’t dark out, he knew he had time.

Fingers moving to undo his belt, he pulled it out of the loops of his jeans and chucking it on his bed. A hand moving to the mouse to enlarge the photo on the front page of the blog while the other ghosted over the bulge in his pants.

he knew by the time it was done, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, but within that moment Adrien couldn’t care less.

The blond drew in a slow breath, undoing his jeans and trying his best to picture her hands. How they fumbled and ended up being quite clumsy but he didn’t care, it was actually adorable. Tugging them loose, he flicked his tongue to wet his lips and ran a hand over his briefs, pressing against the half erection he was already sporting.

A blissful sigh escaped his mouth as he pressed his hips up into it, teasing himself a little as his eyes focused on the photo of her before him.

 _So beautiful_.

Another roll of his hips and he bit the inside of his cheek, furrowing his brow and dipping his hand inside his briefs to grip the base of his cock and pull it out from it’s confinement.

He stared down at himself, his hand wrapped firmly around his length and he took a moment to feel the pulse of his heartbeat through it. Part of him telling him to stop and wait, but the more controlling part told him to press on.

Swallowing back hard, only to realize his throat had gone dry he let out a shaky breath and looked back at his lady. Letting go from the base and raising his hand to his mouth and taking a few moments to allow enough saliva to form to wet his hand and brought it back down to coat himself.

It couldn’t compare to the wetness and warmth of being inside her, but within the moment it was good enough.

Allowing his hand to grip tighter on his cock, he started to move his hand along his length in a slow motion. He wanted to enjoy it, to allow his fantasies to take over for that moment.

A soft moan came out of his mouth next, bright green eyes focusing on the blue orbs that looked so _painfully_ familiar _._ They were beautiful. Nothing quite like them in all of Paris, and he could only picture them staring at him full of lust and want.

His thoughts drew back to previous events, allowing everything to come back to him almost instantly. The feeling of her lips against his, her touch and her body. He wished he could have seen everything- The pale smooth skin that was so well hidden under that suit of hers. He wondered what she would look like without the mask on, but fought against it as it was difficult for some reason he couldn’t personally explain.

He hand was moving faster, his hips soon jutting up to meet his own actions as moans kept slipping past his lips with little care to holding them back. He needed her again, to feel her but this time underneath him as he wanted to take control- Show her exactly how _good_ he can make her feel and how many times he could possibly make her climax within a night.

The thought of her hands replacing his own crossed his mind, moaning louder as it stuck. His gaze still set on the photo, he couldn’t help but picture the hero on her knees in front of him. Her hands so delicately wrapped around his cock as she pumped him and whispered encouraging words to him.

 _‘My kitty_.’

He could practically hear her purr as she kept pumping him, his hips jolting up and everything was so hot. So damn _hot_ and he couldn’t stop-

The thought of her mouth came soon after, bringing his other hand to his mouth and taking a brief pause to lick at it before covering the head of his cock to mimic the slickness of her mouth. He could only dream what it’d really feel like to feel her sucking at the tip, lapping up the pre cum and giving him a wicked smile as she enjoyed herself.

His eyes shut almost immediately as waves of pleasure shot through his body. He was so close, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish just yet.

 _‘Not yet.’_ She might whisper. _‘You aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.’_

A loud moan of defeat erupted from the back of Adrien’s throat, his pace quickened and his grip only got tighter as he imagined her lapping at the tip of his cock like it was her favourite treat. The _sinful_ look she would be giving him as her mouth would get wider and she’d resort to sucking on the tip.

He was hot, his heart pounding hard enough in his chest he was positive it was about to burst out from inside him. The thought of that suit no longer being on her was enough to almost drive him over the edge. He could imagine her free hand toying with her perky breasts, moaning around his length as she took him deeper inside her mouth.

_So close- So god damn close._

The image of her managing to fit the entire length of his cock inside her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat but that didn’t stop her.

_Almost._

The hand she used to do amazing things to him moving down to pleasure herself, rubbing at her own clit as she sat between his legs. A finger or two slipping inside herself as she continued to moan around him.

_Right th-_

“Getting started without me? Well, that’s not fair at all.”

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! As promised, here is some more sin for you lovely fans.  
> I'm so surprised at the positivity you all give me for writing this and how kind you all are with your words.  
> I love to hear feedback more than anything and I love the reactions I'm getting from this as well.  
> If you want to message me and ask me questions, I have changed my url on tumblr to dead-giirl-walkiing  
> So feel free to chat with me there if you want!!  
> Enjoy!!

Unexpected.

A word Marinette was familiar with whenever she thought  about the situation she had put herself in. From the beginning she hadn’t initially planned for it to turn out the way it did. She had always known Adrien was a big fan of Ladybug, but she didn’t expect him to kiss her back. She definitely wasn’t expecting him to let her straddle him and touch him. Then one thing lead to another and before she knew it she was in her own room with a slight pain between her thighs and a hickey on her collarbone.

Unexpected, but extremely welcome. From both parties.

Marinette wasn’t anticipating his reactions to be like that, the way he moaned with every kiss and touch. The way his hips snapped up with a roll of her own. The feeling of his length deep inside her as she-

_Calm down, Marinette._

Although having been unable to sleep with these thoughts corrupting her mind, she still had to go to school and face her green eyed friend who she had ended up having relations with the previous night.

Not that he knew it was her.

Was that taking advantage of the situation? Is wasn’t unwanted, but if it was just her, would he have accepted it?

The dark haired girl had to fight back the urge to keep thinking about it as the morning went on. The day already going by so slowly as she forced herself to keep thinking of the promise she made to return to his house for the second part of their exciting adventures.

The morning did begin with Alya barging in as she forced herself to get dressed. Unable to bring herself to wake up properly to cover the large mark on her skin with make up, she had to change her style and went for a shirt that completely covered her chest and neck. Nobody would suspect anything, she wasn’t the centre of attention anyway.

That being the case, she couldn’t help but notice Adrien looking at her the way he did when she managed to get to school with Alya talking her ear off about the pictures she took. He seemed just as tired as her, flushed in the face but over all still picture perfect. A sudden thump of her heart as he kept her eyes on her but she had to push the idea of him being suspicious away. He couldn’t actually know she was Ladybug. That was impossible.

Throughout the entire first half of the day, she sat behind him with her gaze focusing on the beautiful blond hair he had. The entire day he seemed so off in his own world, so focused on his thoughts. Hopefully thinking about her previous actions and the ones that were soon to come to him during the night.

Every time Nino would try to talk to the boy, he’d snap out of his daze and his flawless face would flush. Either their other friends wouldn’t bother pointing it out, or it went completely unnoticed by them. But she noticed.

Because she’s the one who made him like this.

It was only last minute when she noticed the marks slowly peeking out on his skin. They were faded, barely even showing but it was noticeable if someone were to really focus on it. She wanted to help him before someone noticed, thanking the fact she was so lucky since lunch was only a short few minutes away.

The second the class was dismissed, her group of friends went on without her as she sat quietly in her desk trying to build up the courage to confront him about it. She wasn’t going to ask questions on what happened, that would be prying. And it wasn’t as if she didn’t already know.

Her luck brought her a sign that she should go ahead and do it as she spotted Adrien standing at his locker. A knot in her stomach but she still pushed forward. The conversation was polite, although it was to be expected since Adrien was always so polite to everyone.

Marinette once again feeling lucky for the fact she always remembered to pack some make up in case she was marked from a bruise from an akuma attack. The feeling of his skin under her fingers brought flashbacks from the previous night. He was tense as she worked, but he wasn’t protesting against her help.

Finishing her job, she couldn’t help but smile back at him as she admired her own work. The powder over the concealer blended the colours nicely as her skin tone was just a touch lighter than his. It worked for the time being, nobody would be able to notice for the rest of the day.

But she didn’t stick around to find out. Having told him she was going to come back after lunch was a lie on her part. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She spent the afternoon laying face flat on her bed, letting out an occasional groan whenever she remembered how he acted through out the school day.

Adrien was perfect, so very perfect and she wanted nothing more than for him to love her back. Ladybug was her alter ego, so she guessed it balanced out properly since he did technically love that part of her.

She would have to accept it as it is. There was no issue with that.

But was Ladybug really all that much better than Marinette? Ladybug was strong, a true role model and of course a lot more out there than Marinette. She just wished she could somehow get Adrien to love both sides of her so she didn’t have to keep this whole thing a secret.

But, then again, this thing was just sex.

It wasn’t even a thing, just an agreement towards two people who were extremely sexually attracted to each other. She couldn’t call him her boyfriend. But that didn’t stop her from loving him even more. A relationship would be too dangerous, with him being a well known model and the son of a famous fashion designer and her being a super hero.

Sometimes Marinette wished things could be easier.

But there she was, transformed and earlier than anticipated standing outside his window and gazing in at the boy sitting at his computer desk. A picture of her on his screen, his hand moving in a quick jerking motion as he pleasured himself without her.

Hold up.

Ladybug could feel her face flush as she gazed at the model who was making a complete mess of himself in his chair. She could only see the back of him but it would take an idiot to not realize exactly what he was doing. His motions were in a quick rhythm, she could hear the faint moans from inside and it was driving her crazy. The idea of him touching himself, getting himself off because of her was unbelievable.

She thought he would have a little more self control to wait for her to get started.

It took the girl a moment to realize her hands were moving for her, making an attempt to open up the window with the realization the blonde had forgotten to lock it from the previous night. Slipping in, she kept her eyes on him at all times. He didn’t seem to notice as she closed the window behind her once she was inside.

Taking in a silent breath, she took a few steps to stand behind him, peering down at his actions. Too focused on what he was doing, she couldn’t help but smile at how he didn’t notice her coming in. His hands moving, twisting and gripping his own cock as moans escaped his lips. She could feel a wetness form between her legs as she continued to watch.

A sudden moan to indicate he was close caused her to snap out of her daze. She opened her mouth to speak but no noise came out. She took a moment to clear her throat and another to find her words.

Crossing her arms, she jutted out her hip and began to speak.

“Getting started without me? Well, that’s not fair at all.”

Ladybug watched as Adrien visibly tensed, his actions coming to a complete stop before he was able to come and he quickly snapped his head back to look at her.

“L-Ladybug!” He exclaimed in response, snapping his head back to his computer and back at her. “Y-You’re- You’re early, um. This isn’t- I-”

The girl pushed back the urge to be embarrassed for him, putting a brave face on and moving closer towards him until she was directly behind his chair, her hands touching the back.

“It sure looks like you’re getting off to a picture of me,” She tilted her head as his lust filled green eyes turned back to her. “Is that not what you’re doing, Adrien?”

The blond opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as if he was unable to make any noise. A compromising position he had put himself in and he looked down in shame. A smile tugged at her lips and she spun the chair around to face her instead.

“And here I thought you’d want the real thing...,” Ladybug’s voice was only above a whisper, dropping down to her knees in front of him as her eyes stared at the still erect cock in front of her. “Tell me, do you want the real thing or should I leave you to finish and come back at a better time?”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she tilted her head back up at the boy. Lips apart has he tried to steady his breathing, eyes wide and blown up from the situation he was in. The blush dusting his cheeks in a way that reminded Ladybug exactly how adorable he could be.

Adrien remained silent as he stared at her, visibly gulping back as she flashed him a smirk. He made a quick move to the sides of her face, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was passionate, lips moving against each other and she felt like all he wanted was to take her in. The feel of her, the taste she had. He hungrily glided his tongue along the bottom of her lip before pushing it inside her mouth and running it along her own. Caught off guard, she allowed him to take the lead. His hands now fisted in her hair as it became loose from it’s perfect twin pigtails, but she couldn’t care less.

Lady let out an audible whimper as he pulled away. Both teens left completely breathless, she opened her eyes to notice how close Adrien’s face was to hers. A smirk similar to the one she was sporting before on his own face.

“Stay.”

It wasn’t a plead, it wasn’t in any sort of embarrassed tone. It was a demand. One that made Marinette flush behind the mask.

Her bottom lip now caught between her teeth, she gave a nod. His hands loosened themselves from her now completely lose hair and her eyes went back to his length standing at full attention.

Her movements were slow, unsure, but she definitely wasn’t about to back out from it now. Her hand gripped the base of his cock, a sharp inhale on his part was what she needed to push herself further. Leaning forward, she kept her eyes on his face the entire time. That curious look on his face making her heart thump in her chest as she darted her tongue out to brush against the head.

Bitter was a way to describe it, but she didn’t pull a face. She wasn’t expecting the taste to be amazing, but she just wanted to hear him moan for her. In a way, she wanted control over him again, to get him pleading and begging for more. The dazed look on his face gave her the idea she was going in the right path.

A few more licks and she decided to move on forward, wrapping her lips around the tip and giving it a light suck. She drew out a soft moan from the boy’s lips, his hips moving up and she had to hold him down so he didn’t make her go any faster than she initially wanted to. She pulled away for a moment, her lips curling up in a devious smile.

“Be patient, handsome boy.”

Even Ladybug was surprised at how sensual her voice sounded as she watched Adrien visibly shiver.

Licking her lips once more, she took the tip into her mouth and experimentally lapped up the pre-cum oozing from it already. She felt him twitch slightly and she took the chance to take more of him inside her mouth. The warmth of his length feeling nice against her tongue as she tasted every inch of skin she possibly could.

He was big. Although she had no previous experience to compare him to. It was so smooth and she couldn’t help but realize how perfect it was, just like the rest of him.

As she took more and more of him inside her mouth, she could hear him letting out a soft sigh. His hand had found it’s way in her hair but it made no effort to grip the shoulder length locks. Instead, he was gently threading his fingers between the strands. Petting it out of pure adoration.

She gave a soft hum around him and proceeded to move down the length a bit more, stopping just as it started to become uncomfortable towards the back of her throat. He had begun softly moaning by this point and she could feel his eyes on her in pure interest. Her own eyes shut completely as she took this chance to begin a bobbing motion, running her tongue along the underside of his length as well as sucking while doing so.

Moans grew gradually louder as her pace quickened after a moment, Ladybug setting a rhythm to her movements until she was at the right pace to drag out every loud moan she could from the boy’s mouth. His hand now fisted in her hair, finding a way to push and pull her along his length without her protesting against it.

Getting so distracted with the throbbing between her own thighs, she couldn’t care less.

Then he had pulled her off of him with a pop.

Ladybug’s mouth remained open as she stared up at the blond, unable to read the expression on his face properly. That was until a smirk tugged at his lips.

“Hope you don’t mind someone else taking charge.” He spoke, his voice deeper than usual.

She opened her mouth to answer but before she could, he had already grabbed her arms and began to pull her up with him as he stood up. Completely standing, she could hear a laugh that sounded all too mischievous and familiar slip out his mouth and he had began to move quickly. Hands gripping at the back of her thighs, she was lifted up off the ground and quickly wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders to prevent herself from losing her balance.

“A-Adrien-” She wanted to protest, needing to be in control again.

His lips met hers suddenly, cutting off her words.

He was rough, his lips moving against hers in a way that caused her to shudder. Fingers digging into the backs of her thighs as he began walking. Teeth biting down on her bottom lip, tongues dancing together and fighting for dominance. Only cutting off the kiss and letting out a soft gasp as she was pushed down against his bed, Adrien hovering over her within a matter of seconds.

It didn’t take a long time before he caught her lips again, his body pressing against hers and keeping her trapped beneath him. She did little to protest as she kissed him back, hands moving up into his hair and giving it a slight tug as he bit down hard on her bottom lip.

It was different. And she decided she enjoyed it.

He knew exactly how to drive her insane, with every movement of his tongue against hers. The way he pressed his body against her to keep her trapped under him. He was intoxicating and she could feel herself getting drunk off of him with every second this continued.

Rough hands roamed her body as if they were searching for skin that wasn’t going to be presenting while in the suit. Gripping at her and pulling her close against him as if trying to feel more, get more of a reaction from her than before. Her moans were muffled by the kisses he kept placing on her lips, drinking her in like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

Feeling him pull away was enough to let her know she should open her eyes and gaze up at him. Blue orbs half lidded and she couldn’t help but notice the exact same expression on his own face. Completely dazed, lust driven and wanting nothing more than her. To feel her, be inside her once more.

It was incredible how she could tell what he wanted just by him staring down at her.

“Undo your transformation.” He demanded, leaning in close to her ear and giving it a light nip. “I want you now.”

Ladybug tensed, gulping back and clearing her throat. Thoughts jumbled inside her head as she tried to process the entire situation.

He was in control, there was nothing she could- no-  _wanted_ to do about it.

“You-” Her voice cracked, taking a moment to compose herself before trying to speak again. “You have to cover your eyes.”

Adrien was quick to nod, removing himself from her and allowing her to whimper from the loss of warmth. Her eyes followed him as he walked toward his desk and grabbed the scarf once again. He slung it over his shoulder as he made his way back towards her. She couldn’t help but notice how low his jeans hung on his hips, length still out and standing at full attention. He didn’t seem to care, and she wasn’t about to complain.

The blond was back on top of her, knees on either side of her hips all the while tying the scarf over his eyes. Once secured, he gave her a small smile and rested his hands on her waist.

“I can’t see.” He admitted, leaning down and nuzzling against her face before kissing her jawline. “Hurry and let me feel you.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” She forced herself to tease, letting out slow breaths to keep herself under control as he continued to nip at her skin.

Silently and under her breath she gave Tikki the command to release the transformation. Kwami flying out of her earrings and making absolutely no effort to speak or look in the general direction of the teens. Marinette trying to focus on where her companion was about to hide but getting distracted by the feeling of Adrien’s hands roaming up her shirt.

The dark haired girl shuttered, arching up into his touch and allowing him to quickly discard the article of clothing. Obviously wasting no time, his hands roamed all over her smooth skin that was now exposed. A hiss escaping from between his teeth.

“You have no idea how difficult it was to focus at school today.” He muttered against the skin of her neck, his breath hot against the sensitive skin. 

Biting down hard, she gave a soft yelp and adjusted herself under his weight. Hands moving from her stomach and to her breasts painfully slow.

“You’re lucky not a lot of people saw the marks.” He spoke again, pressing kisses on the spot he just bit. “A friend had to help me cover them, I’m thankful she didn’t ask what happened or I would have been in trouble.”

_Friend. Right._

“I-” She tried to interject, cutting herself off when a moan came out instead of words.

He was pinching her nipples, giving them a slight tug as he sucked a spot on her neck that caused her to become putty in his hands. Shocks going through her body as she tried to remain composed, but failing.

Adrien had pulled away from the spot, kissing down her collar bone and guiding himself down to her sensitive chest and latching his lips around one of her nipples. Rolling it between his teeth softly with ease, he gave a soft suck before licking and kissing around the area. His other hand massaging the other as he drew out more whimpers from the shorter girl beneath him.

Marinette had tilted her head back, allowing him as much access to her neck and chest as he wanted. She wished she could see his eyes, spot him peering up at her to watch her expressions. But it couldn’t be like that, it wasn’t safe.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she could feel fingers hook on her pants. He was moving quick, and she could tell he was getting restless with the waiting from how hard he looked within the moment.

She could hear him muttering something about too many clothes to prove her suspicions correct.

Marinette took the chance to raise her hips up, allowing him to drag down both her pants and panties. Once ending up at the bottom of her legs, she made the effort to kick them off and he settled himself between her thighs. Fingers moving to trace the soft skin that caused goosebumps to appear on her arms.

“Wish I could see this sight, you must look beautiful.” He whispered quietly, leaning down to kiss along her stomach and move his way toward her hip bones.

Her legs twitching as fingers made small circle motions into her flesh. The air hitting her exposed sex was enough to drive her insane. The throbbing was causing her to whimper, deciding he was taking too damn long to get to the good part. Raising her hips a little to nudge him, he pulled away and flashed her a devious smile that caused her to freeze completely.

_Familiar._

Her heart thumped at the smile, but she forced the thought away with ease when his fingers traced along her pelvis.

“I can sense you’re getting impatient,” He moved down until he was laying between her legs, pressing gentle kisses to her inner thighs.

“How about you put your mouth to good use and do something other than talking right now.”

He stopped kissing her thigh, the feeling of his lips tugging up into a smirk against the flesh caused her to bite down on her bottom lip.

“As you wish, beautiful.”

Her mind went completely blank when she felt his warm tongue against her slit.

Legs completely tense, he lapped up whatever wetness was around the area already. Flicking his tongue against her entrance before moving up to tease her clit. She inhaled sharply, a high pitched squeak coming out and she could feel him smirking again.

He was having way too much fun with this.

Lips moved against moist lips, his tongue dipping between them and he made the effort to tease her entrance instead of the bundle of nerves she so desperately wanted him to pay close attention to. His hands now holding her thighs in a tight grip in order to keep them open for him as he worked his mouth on her.

Marinette dared to run a hand through his soft hair, fingers stopped just before the knot of the blindfold and moving away from it to not disturb it’s bind around his eyes. Lacing soft strands between her fingers, she gave it a gentle tug and lifted her hips just a bit to notify him of what she wanted without needing to use her voice to speak.

He gave in quickly, pulling her clit between his lips and sucking at it hard enough to cause her to moan loudly. Her other hand quickly clasping over her mouth to muffle herself in case there was anyone else in his large home.

His motions didn’t cease, only increasing in speed as he continued to alternate between sucking and licking up every drop that he brought out of her. The feeling of his tongue grazing her sensitive area as well as sliding between the slits of her folds caused her to see stars. Her brain unable to think of coherent sentences, not that she could speak either way with how audible her moans were.

As she thought it couldn’t get any better, his tongue dipped into her entrance, not able to go very far but she could feel _everything_. It was then she involuntarily bucked her hips up against his face and was rewarded with a surprised noise from the boy. It wasn’t out of protest, if anything it caused him to become a little more rough with his actions.

He pulled away and began to breath heavily, her eyes staring down at the blindfolded boy. His hair an absolute mess from the intense grip she didn’t realize she had on it. His lips gapped open but there was a hint of that shit eating grin she didn’t even know he could pull off.

She knew he couldn’t see what a mess he was making her, but he seemed completely content from just hearing her.

A hand moved away from her thigh and toward her pussy, his thumb rubbing light circles against her clit which caused her hips to buck up into the touch. Although, he made no effort to press down harder and caused her to whimper in defeat.

“It’s so wonderful hearing you like this.” He laughed softly, pressing short kissing to her thigh once more.

His fingers trailed down to her entrance and probed, a single digit threatening to enter her as he teased the hole.

“Don’t hold back when I finger fuck you. Nobody is home.”

With those words being said, two fingers had already entered her and she found herself moaning loudly at the sensation.

Adrien’s movements started off slow, feeling around her walls for a moment before pulling out and pushing back in and up towards the bundle of nerves that caused her to scream.

Both hands now fixed in his hair, she pushed her hips up and his head down, causing his lips to come into contact with her sensitive clit once more. His tongue flicking the bundle of nerves in rhythm with his fingers.

Marinette could die within a second this entire thing was over and she couldn’t care. Her own screams drowned out by the sound of her blood rushing through her ears. Part of her wondered if he could hear it himself.

Her eyes rolled back as the tension built up in her lower abdomen, signifying just how close he was bringing her to the climax she so desperately needed.

“A-Adrien, if you keep going I’m-”

Her voice was weak, shaking as much as her legs were as he hitched them above his shoulders. He was quick to pull his fingers out, giving her clit a final lick and pulling away. The pleasure from his actions stopping completely and she gave a weak whine.

“N-No, why did you- Adrien, fuck... D-Don’t stop- I-”

Marinette squirmed as he moved to hover her. Her legs hooked over his shoulders and she was pushed in a position that proved how flexible she really was.

Blue eyes stared to find some sort of expression on the blond’s face. He seemed to be as frustrated as her, and it was brought to her attention that he was rubbing her entrance with the tip of his cock. The erection purpling at the tip as he had it for a long time and she felt guilty for focusing on herself instead of him.

“I need to fuck you.” He quickly said, pushing the tip inside her and remaining still for a moment. “I need you so badly.”

He slammed into her with no hesitation and she realized just how beautiful their screams of pleasure sounded together.

The blond was rough, pounding into her with no indication he was going to stop. The feeling of his clothes against her skin was not as comfortable as the skin to skin contact she had the previous night, but with how hard and fast he was going she wasn’t about to make any sort of complaint.

Her hands now hooked themselves on his shirt, their moans loud in unison as he continued to pump himself in and out of her like his life depended on it.

And god damn, it felt like her own life depended on it as well.

The tension built up again, and she could tell by sudden clumsiness of his thrusts he was getting close as well.

“Adrien!” She moaned out, the boy moaning louder in response.

The raven haired girl pulled him in for a kiss, roughly moving her lips against his as his thrust continued to get harder. The feeling of his cock inside of her twitching as she anticipated their climax.

She pulled back and let out one final scream, arching up into his body as her hands tugged harshly at his shirt. Hot white flashes washed over her, the pleasure shooting through out her entire body as she rode out her orgasm with him slamming into her.

Soon, movements became slower, every so often she’d feel his hips twitch and he’d slam back into her hard and she was aware of his own climax.

Their moans died down, soon the room was only filled with heavy breathing

His hands moved from her knees to rest on the bed on either side of her head, his shaking body almost mimicking her trembling legs.

The blond laid down on top of her, collapsing completely and nuzzling against the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his breath.

Marinette was hesitant to open her eyes, knowing fully this couldn’t be a dream as she could feel him softening inside of her, but still worried of risking it.

It was a moment before the two of them were able to calm down, complete silence filling the room. Adrien pressed his head against her chest, breathing out a gentle sigh when she ran her fingers through his hair again.

“Your heartbeat.” He suddenly said, causing her to jump in surprise. “It’s so fast.”

The girl couldn’t help but laugh softly, nodding and closing her eyes again.

“That’s what happens when you do these kinds of things.” She stated, rolling his blond locks between her fingers delicately. “Heartbeats increase.”

“I want to be the only one who does this to you.”

She stopped her movements, tilting her head down to look at the blond who was cuddling against her. She couldn’t bring herself to think hard enough to respond.

With a slight struggle of lifting himself with shaking arms, Adrien pulled up and hovered over her again. Pulling himself out of her and she partially missed how full it felt with him there.

“I know I’m just a fan, but you coming here has to mean something...” He trailed off, rolling off of her and laying down on his back next to her instead. “I wouldn’t think the number one superhero of Paris would do this kind of thing with just anyone.”

Marinette couldn’t believe just how right he was. Before their first experience with each other, she could only dream about being this intimate with him. And after Nino let it slip just how big of a fan Adrien was for Ladybug, she couldn’t help but persuade herself to make some sort of move.

“I get you don’t want me to know who you really are.” He continued, grabbing her full attention and causing her to turn her head to look at him. His hands were moving to tuck himself back in his pants. “And I’m willing to continue this knowing fully I might never know who you are behind the mask.”

His head remained straight as if he was staring at the ceiling, the sudden realization of how dark it had gotten outside hitting her as she could barely make out his features properly from her position. Her heart thumping in her ears at his words, she couldn’t help but turn her body slightly towards him.

“You’re really sweet, Adrien.” She finally said, bringing a hand to run down from his jawline to his collarbone. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

His hand caught hers and his own long fingers traced the soft skin there. His head tilted towards her and a smile was all she needed to see in order to understand what this meant to him.

“I’m so tired I could sleep.” He laughed weakly, pulling her hand in a way to get her to move closer and cuddle against him. “Can you stay until I’m asleep?”

Marinette rested her head against his chest, hearing his own heartbeat and smiling to herself as she heard the quick thumping that matched her own. She nuzzled against him and gave a soft sigh.

“Anything for you, handsome boy.”

Within minutes he was out. His breathing becoming slow and steady along with his heart rate.

It took Marinette everything she had to get up on shaking legs and get dressed as quickly and quietly as she could. Quietly beckoning Tikki to come out of hiding and transform her into her alter ego once more.

After the light from her transformation faded, she gazed down at the sleeping boy that made her heart soar. She smiled, although soft she couldn’t help but realize the sadness behind it as well.

Leaning down she moved the blond locks from his forehead and pressed a kiss against it.

“It’s okay if you don’t love all of me.” She whispered softly, “This will have to do for now.”

Pulling away she fought back tears and made her way back to the window, opening it and allowing the cold of the night to embrace her.

She’d be back, of course.

She always will.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.  
> Some fan art: http://kribnsfw.tumblr.com/post/138691985742/this-is-for-dead-giirl-walkiing-because-shes-my

“Catch me if you can!”

Chat looked on as he watched his lady run off before him, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. A smile playing on his features as she watched her get further and further away.

Oh, how he loved it when she challenged him.

Pushing himself to move, he began to mimic her actions as she continued to leap across the Parisian rooftops. Leaping from the exact same spot she did, his eyes never leaving her form as she made her way to their regular hangout spot on the Eiffel Tower.

He got closer to her and she never looked back at him once, but he could just imagine that playful smirk on her soft lips at the idea of him chasing after her.

It was a short distance, but he finally managed to catch up to her as they both made their final leap onto the viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower. Her breathing was hard, matching his as she straightened herself out and turned to meet his gaze.

Her blue-black hair shining beautifully under the moonlight, her eyes bright and full of life. Her pink lips parted slightly as she made an attempt to control her own breathing. Chat could feel his own heart beating fast inside his chest, but he wasn’t so sure the running and jumping was the cause of it any more.

Ladybug turned away from him, walking over towards the railing and looking out onto the city they both were trusted to protect.

“I’ve always loved how beautiful Paris was at night.” She breathed, resting her elbows on the railing and leaning forward.

Chat gave a breathy laugh, walking up towards her to peer over the side and down at the glowing night life of the city below as well.

“It really is a _purr_ fect sight,” He responded, turning his head to look at her. “But I can think of one that’s even better.”

The heroine turned her head as if just to roll her eyes, a laugh erupting from her that caused a shiver to go down his spine.

How could someone be so perfect?

“You know, Chat, I was thinking,” She said, turning herself toward him and leaning her hip against the railing instead. “I want you to know who I am.”

The boy stood there, completely surprised by her words. 

Know who she was? This wasn’t like his lady in the slightest. In fact, she did everything she could in order to keep her identity a secret and suddenly... Now she wants to let him now?

“Wh-What?”

His voice came out quieter than he intended. As she laughed, he cleared his throat and took a moment to compose himself.

“Why- This is- But you’re always-” He was silenced as her finger pressed itself to his lips. As it was pulled away, the feeling lingered and caused him to bite down on his bottom lip.

“Close your eyes.” She whispered.

As if caught in a spell, he did as he was told. Gulping back as his throat suddenly went dry, a bright light before him letting him down that she wasn’t Ladybug any more. She was the girl behind the mask.

“Adrien.” 

Her voice was soft, almost as if singing his name.

But-

How did she-

“Adrien, open your eyes.”

Chat hesitated, panic running through his body as he realized she had in fact known it was him. As his eyes slipped open, he could barely make out the girl before him. Her face was blurred from the nose up. 

He couldn’t see her eyes  or her hair. Even her clothes were distorted. He watched in confusion as her voice grew distant and odd. Noises that sounded as if they _could_ be words echoing through his head. Then, followed by a loud beeping.

Where was that coming from?! What is making that noise?!

Adrien’s eyes shot open, springing up but his vision was still concealed with darkness. Without a second thought, his hand reached up to his eyes and pulled the material away.

The scarf.

The beeping was his phone’s alarm letting him know it was time to get ready for school.

It was just a dream.

“Can you turn that thing off already? It’s ruining my cat nap.” A groggy noise ran out from the distance, Plagg rising up from his spot on desk.

Adrien quickly reached for the phone he had tossed on his bed when he came home from school the previous day, turning off the alarm and calmed as he was greeted with silence. He exhaled slowly, the dream playing through his head once more trying to analyse what had just happened.

“You know, if you’re going to keep doing that stuff with Ladybug, let me know so I can try to get to sleep before it happens.” Plagg suddenly said, yawning loudly and moving to Adrien’s bed before laying down. “She looked pretty upset before leaving.”

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts, narrowing his eyes at the kwami who looked as if he was about to go back to sleep.

“You saw her?” He asked, suddenly more worried than before.

“Only when she transformed, she didn’t see me so don’t start accusing me of anything, lover boy.”

The boy shut his mouth before making any accusations. Relief shooting through his body and he found it easier to breathe.

“Wait, what do you mean by upset?” Adrien asked.

The black cat only opened one green eye, staring at him for just a moment before letting out a sigh and closing it once more.

“If you don’t get ready, you’ll be late for school.” The kwami stated, drawing out another yawn.

It took Adrien everything he had not to keep pushing for information, but there was no way Plagg would know what made Ladybug upset. Anything could have done it. Within that moment it was irrelevant, if she seemed upset when he saw her during their patrol, he would push for an answer.

But, he had to get school other with first.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Adrien rolled himself towards the edge of the bed. Setting his feet on the ground and standing up. Day old clothes clinging to him as he stretched his arms above his head and allowed his back to crack.

He walked to his bathroom and shut the door, starting the day by preparing himself for the long hours of school to come.

* * *

 

The ride to school much more stressful than Adrien anticipated. After having stumbled around his bathroom preparing himself for school, getting dressed and using the techniques Marinette had taught him to cover the marks made him nearly miss the first part of class.

Having stumbled in the class, he could see Nino and Alya cutting their own conversation short to stare at him. The teacher sitting quietly at her desk told Adrien he had managed to make it on time.

Taking a moment to compose himself, the blond brushed a hand through his hair and nodded over towards his two friends, as if to tell them that nothing was wrong and he was absolutely fine. Taking his seat next to his best friend, he leaned his elbows on the table and let out a breath he wasn’t sure how long he had been keeping in.

Maybe he wasn’t as fine as he thought he was, with the idea of his dream running through his head. How familiar it felt hearing her say his name, almost as if it was reality.

Besides the obvious fact she’s been moaning it for the past two nights.

The idea of Ladybug actually knowing his identity replaced the memory of his name passing through her lips. In reality, it wouldn’t be that easy.

Right?

Adrien always remembered exactly how nervous the subject of revealing their identities made her. But, thinking upon it for a moment he couldn’t help but wonder how shocked she would be if she found out her trusted partner was the one making her moan, causing her eyes to roll back as pleasure shot through her body with every thrust-

School is not the place to get a boner.

The sight of a dark haired girl bursting through the doors of the classroom just as the bell rang caused his train of thought to halt.

Through out the years of being in school with Marinette, he has seen her exhausted a lot of the time whenever she showed up late.

But now there was something different.

Her hair wasn’t done up in twin pigtails, messy and going just past her shoulders. Her eyes completely bloodshot, dark bags indicating she got close to no sleep during the night. Her face flushed and a look on her face that was able to cause Adrien to get worried about his friend.

She looked as though she had been crying, the look of someone who had been in so much distress it caused her to break.

But, alas, she slipped on a smile, choked out a small apology and walked over to her seat next to Alya.

It was obvious Adrien wasn’t the only one to notice how distressed she looked, hearing Alya whisper a ‘what’s wrong’ behind him.

It wasn’t his place to intrude, not within that moment.

“It’s nothing, just didn’t sleep well.”

He closed his eyes tight at the sound of her whisper. The way her voice quivered as she put on a brave face. He’d have a chance to talk to her about it later.

But for now, it wasn’t any of his business.

* * *

 

When Adrien finally approached her, she was standing alone at her locker.

The entire morning the blond had been trying to make conversation with Marinette, the shorter girl unable to keep her eyes connected with his. Barely even a word was spoken and she would immediately look away or shrug. No response from her end besides the initial feeling that she wanted nothing to do with Adrien.

Did he do something wrong?

He didn’t believe that was the case, the previous day she had helped him out and he thanked her for the help. The thought of the marks on his neck could be making her uneasy towards him, but he figured that wasn’t the case. She would have been acting weird the entire time.

So there she stood, standing at her locker as if she wasn’t even sure why she was standing there. Her facial expressions remained the same from the moment to walked into the class to the moment she was reluctantly rummaging through her own locker.

Adrien had to act fast, but slow enough to not scare her away. She wasn’t paying any mind to anyone who may be around her, but within that corridor they were the only ones.

Drawing in a slow breath, the blond moved closer to his target, figuring it would be easier to not give her a heart attack by standing behind the open door of her locker, but instead out in the open where she could see him in the corner of her eye.

As he got closer, he could see a single tear sliding down her face. He could tell she was trying her best to hold it in, but he could hear a whimper erupt from her throat.

“Marinette?” He asked, causing the girl to jump and quickly run her hands along her face to get rid of the falling tears.

Marinette cleared her throat and plastered on her obvious fake smile and turned to look at him, face flushing almost immediately before she turned back her gaze to her locker.

“A-Adrien, didn't see you there.” She said quietly, busying herself with the contents on the shelves. “Shouldn't you be with- uh... A-Alya and Nino?”

“Yeah, they can wait for a second.” He crossed his arms, leaning against the locker and keep his eyes on her. “I can see you’re really upset.”

She tensed, her hands halting inside the locker before she hesitantly turned her head slightly to look at the tall blond. A look of worry and something Adrien could pass off as guilt flash in her eyes.

She didn’t say anything, just stared back at him as if edging him to continue. Moving his arm to press against the locker, he leaned closer and stared at her in the eyes. Praying she’d be able to keep eye contact, the moments of her just staring told him to keep talking.

“If you don’t want to talk, it’s fine.” He continued, tilting his head, “It’s just- This morning you walked in and... I couldn’t help but feel like you needed someone to talk to. And I know Alya is there and stuff, but... She said you kept telling her you’re fine.”

He could have sworn a small smile crossed her face for a split second. Within a moment her eyes fell to the floor and she shrugged.

“Just a long night, not feeling like myself.” 

Adrien could feel his own heart sink at the tone of her voice, how upset she must be. Without a second thought, he reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

He knew exactly what it’s like to be upset, granted they might not be upset for the same reasons. But the amount of times he wished someone would reach out and hug him while he was upset, it was the least he could do for Marinette.

She was stiff in his arms, obviously unsure of what to do. But slowly he could feel the girl relax and turn toward him, wrapping her own arms around him. Marinette only coming up to the chest, pressed her face against his shirt and he felt her let out a deep breath.

He rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment, tilting his head down as if to bury his nose in her hair. It was the first time they've ever really been in close contact when it didn’t require an akuma or a film Nino and Alya were making. It was nice.

Almost too nice. The feeling of her body against him almost familiar and how small her frame was. Although completely platonic, he couldn’t feel like this was a little more intimate.

They were silent for a few moments, soon broken when Adrien cleared his throat.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, Marinette.” He said softly, his lips moving gently against her hair. “You’re amazing and you deserve all the happiness you can get and I don’t like the look of sadness on you.”

Within that moment Adrien could feel his Chat coming out. The moment she started to move away, those big blue eyes staring up at him with wonder. He knew he wanted to know every single thought that was going through her head. Their arms still around each other and their gazes unmoving from one another.

Adrien smiled. A smile he’d only use in his persona of Chat Noir. It was a reflex, he couldn’t stop himself from uttering his next choice of words.

“It doesn’t belong on such a pretty face.”

The second it left his mouth, Adrien remained still. Holding his own breath as he tried to process what he had just done.

Did he really just say that?

The look on her face tells him the answer he dreaded.

Blue eyes remained completely wide, no longer filled with wonder. Instead, filled with an emotion Adrien wasn’t able to place. Her face completely flushed red. 

Shit.

“I-I” Adrien tried to speak, unsure of how to fix the problem he created.

But then she laughed.

At first it was gentle and soft, soon becoming louder and tears were coming to her eyes for a completely different reason. She couldn’t stop laughing as she pulled away and pushed him back playfully.

“Y-You’re- Oh my god, that was so ch-cheesy!” She choked out, placing an arm around her stomach and hunching over as she continued laughing.

Adrien was at a loss, but couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her looking cheered up already. The sound of her laughter echoing in the hall was like a melody he could listen to all day.

He watched as she closed her locker, forcing herself to stop laughing and wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes. Her breath heavy from trying to compose herself with little spouts of giggles in between. 

“I’m going to be heading home, I-I checked out because I wasn’t feeling well.” She finally said, the laughter finally have died down and she placed a hand on Adrien’s arm. “Thank you for being there for me, Adrien.”

With those words, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. A motion that caused them both to flush as she moved back.

Quickly waving her goodbye, she took off behind him and walked faster than usual. Leaving the stunned blond to press a hand against the cheek where the feeling of her lips still lingered and turned around to watch her go.

Within that moment Adrien came to the realization that the sound of Marinette’s laughter was like music to his ears.

He couldn’t wait to hear it again.

* * *

 

The school day had gone by in a blur, Adrien wasn’t even sure what had happened from the moment Marinette had planted that kiss on his cheek, the last few classes on the day to the moment he was home for a couple of hours before transforming into Chat Noir and making his way out the window to his bedroom.

Patrol with Ladybug had always been his favourite part of the week, only really ever occurring once or maybe twice within the week cycle depending on how much akuma activity there was.

So there he sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, the same place his dream had taken place. The feeling in his stomach making him slightly nervous.

But why was he nervous?

It was a question that went through Chat’s mind from the moment he transformed, he had nothing to worry about.

Besides the idea of her finding out he was Adrien, her being upset about it and never speaking to him ever again.

But Chat was sure that would never be the case. As Adrien he put on a show, acting proper and never stepping out of line. Chat Noir was who he really was, wild and outgoing.

Yet the idea of her not liking this side of him made his heart sink.

“Hey, Kitty. What’s on your mind?”

The soft voice was enough to make him jump, turning his head and noticing his perfect lady sitting right next to him.

The wind pushing her hair back, eyes shining brighter than the moon. Her smile was enough to make his breath hitch and she had no idea he was the one who fucked her senseless every night she came by so far.

Guilt was an emotion Chat definitely didn’t like.

“Just- Civilian life stuff. Nothing huge.” He brushed everything aside, forcing a laugh. “And how are you today, my lady?”

She gave a shrug, looking down at the city lights below. That gorgeous smile never leaving her face. 

“Day started off horrible, but I’m doing a lot better now.”

“Horrible? Did something happen?”

Ladybug gave a laugh, stretching her arms above her head.

“Nothing all that important, just wasn’t feeling like myself. But I get the feeling tonight is going to be really good.”

That was enough to make Chat stop breathing. She couldn’t possibly be talking about seeing Adrien again, right?

_Unless she was._

“Mind giving me some details, is it because I’m here?” He played, a coy smile coming across his face.

The heroine snorted a laugh, flicking his nose before standing up and stretching once more.

“Let’s just get started on patrol, kitty. I have arrangements after this and I’d hate to be late.”

Chat stood up as well, watching as she flung her yo-yo forward and started swinging away from him. Patrol was going to be difficult to do with the thoughts of her moaning beneath him again.

But he was determined to do his best.

* * *

 

As expected, patrol was proven extremely difficult considering Chat had to conceal his boner to the best of his abilities. It was within those moments whenever they’d stop moving to talk that she would barely look at him but keep her guard up and scope the area for any suspicious activity.

It was a long while before they bid their goodbyes and he watched that gorgeous face and glorious body of hers swing away and out of his sight.

Chat couldn’t believe how fast he could move to get to his mansion, jump through the window and transform back into Adrien. His kwami flying from his ring and landing softly on his bed.

“You think next time you can control yourself, lover boy? I don’t want you making a mess in that suit.” Plagg complained, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

“I won’t make it a habit, she’s not even interested in Chat anyway.”

The sentence was enough to make him a little more upset. The idea that there was no possible way she could like Chat the same way she liked Adrien.

Maybe telling her wouldn’t be the best idea.

“If you don’t mind me, I’m going to eat my cheese and make myself scarce in case your little _love bug_ comes along.” The kwami replied, zipping off and leaving Adrien alone.

The boy stared at his bed, trying to push his thoughts away from the idea of her hating him if she found out. Moving to the bathroom and turning on the sink before splashing water onto his face.

He needed to get it together, he needed to tell himself everything would be alright. Ladybug was a kind and understanding person and she couldn’t have possibly known who Chat really was, it was just a coincidence.

No matter what Adrien did he couldn’t calm his thoughts and he wanted to tell her, to hint at it at least and give her a heads up. Maybe let her figure it out on her own.

But as he started concluding that, he turned the water off and left the bathroom.

“You know you really shouldn't keep your window open like that.”

Ladybug sat in his computer chair, the ladybug website still pulled up from his free time after school. A smirk on her face, her legs crossed and she looked way too comfortable seeing Adrien’s face turn bright red.

“You’re going to let all the bugs in.”

Oh, she so did _not_ just say that.

“Clever line, where did you hear that one?” He asked, mostly amused.

“Just a little inspiration from a friend of mine.”

He couldn’t help but smile, figuring Chat was her inspiration for the comment.

“So, are you ready for round three?”

Ladybug was already standing, striding over towards him with a confidence that made his knees buckle. She pressed a hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes and he really felt like he was going to lose it and do her right there.

Her eyes trailed from his, down to his lips and down his body. Resting upon his erection which hasn’t made any signs of going away any time soon, especially with her so close to him now.

“Wow, not even here for five minutes and you’re already rock hard.” She teased, shooting her gaze back towards his face. “Do I excite you that much, handsome boy?”

“I-I” Adrien suddenly found any sentence he could form stuck in his throat, caught under her gaze as she licked her lips.

“Were you thinking about what we could be doing tonight? I’m glad I didn’t catch you getting started with out.” She purred, looking back down at his erection and lightly tracing it with the tips of her fingers over his pants.

The light touches was enough to make him shiver, wanting to push his hips forward for more contact but they have time for that soon.

“You know, I was a little weak in the knees today because of your actions last night.” She continued, “I wouldn’t mind being fucked like that again.”

Just the way her voice sounded was enough to make his cock twitch, the smile growing on her face as she had realized this as well.

“Seems like you want that to happen again too. Tell me, is it because you love the feeling of your cock being buried deep inside me? Or maybe the way I scream your name, tug at your hair.”

Adrien couldn’t stand it anymore, a low growl erupted from his throat and he crashed his lips against hers. Within seconds his tongue had already invaded her mouth, searching and probing while she hummed into it. Her arms wound around his neck and he hoisted her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Turning them around once she was secure in his grasp, he pressed her against the closest wall and dug his fingers into her thighs. Lips devouring hers and rutted against her as he felt himself lose control.

He needed this, needed her.

He didn’t think he needed something so badly in his life until this moment.

Her fingers her tugging at the hair near the back of his neck, he broke the kiss and watched in amusement as she chased after him. Catching how good she looked so full of lust. He took the opportunity to latch onto the exposed skin of her neck just above the hem of her high collar. Biting and sucking on the skin to leave another mark.

It felt good to finally be able to see what he was doing, seeing exactly how flushed she could get. But he knew his vision wouldn’t be able to stay any longer, the second they broke away to actually get down to business he would have to respect her wishes and put the scarf over his eyes.

But he needed to be inside her, to blindly rip off her clothes and fuck her until she’s unable to walk or make any noise. Make her see white and writhe and squirm beneath him.

Stopping himself from grinding against her, her spun them around once more and walked to his bed. 

Ladybug squeaked as she was dropped on the bed, the boy following her and hovering over her petite form. He was quick to grab the scarf still discarded on his bed from the morning he woke up and tied it around his head far too quick.

Hearing the words that released her transformation, he leaned down and caught her lips again. His hands moving fast to remove every article of clothing on her. He needed to touch her skin, feel how silky smooth is it and give her goosebumps.

But he didn’t think he could slow down enough to make her feel as good as he did yesterday.

With her help, he was able to get her undressed within a matter of seconds. She wanted this as much as he did, he could tell.

Her hands were on his pants, undoing his belt and hearing it be tossed aside and forgotten with her own clothes.

Fast.

Everything was going so fast Adrien wasn’t even sure he was breathing properly.

Ladybug managed to get his jeans undone, pushing them down his hips along with his boxers. He forced himself to stop hovering over her, pulling them completely off and quickly after he pulled off his shirt. The blindfold moving ever so slightly, but he disregarded it as he was still unable to see.

_Faster._

He was on her again, meeting her lips halfway and dragging more moans out of her as his hands worked her clit in circles. Enjoying how her hips lifted and pressed into his touch. 

A moment of teasing, he couldn’t stop himself from gripping his cock and rubbing it against her dripping went entrance. Allowing it to run over her hole before going back up and rubbing against her clit, keeping this up to make his cock as wet as he could before he even made an attempt to enter her tightness.

“A-Adrien please.”

It was enough to make him snap and he shoved himself so deep inside her she actually _screamed_.

He was thrusting at an incredible pace, her fingernails digging into the skin on his arms. Her voice sounding absolutely sinful and perfect, he could feel himself getting drunk off of it already.

_**Faster.** _

The blond scrunched up his face as he kept the pace going, occasionally stopping when their hips met and rolling into her to draw out a perfect moan from that dirty mouth of hers.

Adrien was completely lost in his actions, unable to realize how the blindfold had started to slip from his face. Every thrust caused it to undo the sloppy knot he had tied. 

_**Too fast.** _

His thrust came to a halt and blue eyes met green. The blindfold now on top of the perky breasts he wasn’t supposed to see.

Noticing the freckles dusting over the flushed cheeks he wasn’t supposed to see.

The shocked look on the face he _wasn’t supposed to see._

Adrien was at a loss for words. His wonderful, quiet and intelligent classmate beneath him with a look that caused his stomach to churn.

Within a matter of seconds, she had already shoved him off of her. She had yelled for her kwami to transform her and he watched helplessly as she made her escape through the window.

_Marinette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters from here on out could take a while. I started my new job and it's taking a lot of my free time and I apologize.  
> Also if there are any errors I'm drowsy as shit and barely able to focus but I promised this would come out.  
> If you want to contact me, my tumblr is dead-giirl-walkiing


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
> Time management has not been my friend lately, so thank you for being so patient.  
> Literally wrote this entire thing at work. I'm a real great employee.

_I messed up._

Marinette had always been so careful. Hiding her identity had always been second nature to her. Practically like breathing.

_Breathe in_ , become Ladybug.

_Breathe out_ , fight the akuma and protect Paris.

_Breathe in_ , turn back into Marinette and live a normal life.

_Breathe out_ , accidentally reveal yourself while having sex with Adrien Agreste as Ladybug.

The shocked look on Adrien’s face was the only thing on her mind as she fled back to her own home. Those beautiful green eyes wide and staring down at her naked face, naked body. Pressed up against her and grinding down inside her with a force that made her see stars. The thought was enough to make her cringe in embarrassment, knowing fully that was the end of that.

How could she be so stupid?

Her heart was hammering in her ears, it was enough to give her a headache that made her feel dizzy but that could also be the result of her adrenaline levels rising with every jump away from the Agreste mansion.

What would Chat think of her now.

The perfect Ladybug exposing herself in more ways than one simply because she was head over heels in love with her classmate. The media would have a field day over it. Not only because she’s Ladybug, but because her classmate was famous model Adrien Agreste.

She could die right now and wouldn’t even care.

It wasn’t until she landed on the balcony above her room that she realized she was shaking. Her knees felt weak, her chest in pain and she couldn’t seem to get herself to stop. Drawing in a slow breath to try and ease the panic surging through her body, she opened the hatch and dropped down onto her bed. The transformation releasing to reveal her still naked body.

She left her clothes at Adrien’s house.

Somehow she managed to reached the maximum level of stupid.

Tikki was quick to look away, having always respected Marinette’s privacy and she made a quick run to her dresser. Her hands grabbing the longest t-shirt she could find and pulling it over her body.

The tears soon set in once she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

“I’m s-so stupid.” She choked out, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes and letting herself drop to the floor.

The feeling of Tikki sitting on her shoulder, a tiny hand pressed against her cheek in a comforting manner was enough to make her sob harder.

He probably couldn’t be more disgusted with her. She used her alter ego to get him in bed and that alone made her feel disgusting. The boy didn’t even have a chance to get a word in before she fled from his room and now the only memory of what happened are the discarded clothes she left littered on his floor.

She could never face him again. She might as well change her name and flee to Mexico. Start a new life there and pray to god none of what happened will come back to haunt her.

Adrien sure wouldn’t be one to tell anyone about what happened. It would hurt his reputation, plus he probably wouldn’t want to admit to anyone he slept with Marinette.

The girl bent her knees and wrapped her arms around them. Her forehead pressing against the tops of her knees as she continued to choke out a sob. Room completely silent otherwise.

Tikki wouldn’t dare say a word of comfort, not when she was like this. All the kwami could do was gently caress her face and hope it would comfort her enough to calm her down.

Throughout the night, Marinette kept picturing the way his eyes stared back at her. What caused her to snap back into her fits of uncontrollable crying was what she could picture going through his head.

She fucked up big time.

All she could do for the time being was drag herself up to her bed, bury herself beneath the sheets and cry herself to sleep for the second night in a row.

Right as sleep started to take over her, she couldn’t help but wonder what Adrien was doing after she left.

Adrien stared straight at the door for the entirety of his class the next morning. The dark bags under his eyes indicating he had a long night and was not about to hide the fact he was not okay.

Ladybug is Marinette.

Marinette is Ladybug.

Adrien never really came to realize just how similar the two were until he saw her with his own eyes. Blue eyes so filled with horror, flushed cheeks and those perfect pink lips parted ever so slightly. The memory alone was enough to take his breath away, but before he could process what was going on she had pushed him off and fled the scene.

Adrien couldn’t say he was mad. He wasn’t even that upset. If anything he was more upset that he didn’t realize it before, upset that he didn’t have a chance to stop her before she transformed and jumped out his window. Upset because he wanted so badly to look his lady directly in the eyes without the mask on and tell her exactly how he felt about her.

But already half an hour into the class and she was nowhere to be seen.

He could remember Alya stating just before class started that Marinette was not answering her phone. Nino trying to calm his girlfriend down by stating she might be sick and shouldn't be disturbed.

Adrien knew it was partially his fault, if only he had tied the blindfold a little better, Marinette would have kept her secret and would have shown up to class.

But on the other hand Adrien wouldn’t have known that his lady sat behind him every single day at school.

The blond had to figure out a way to talk to her, knowing she’d flee and avoid Adrien at all costs after what had happened.

Patrol with Ladybug tonight.

He couldn’t believe he nearly forgot with all the things going through his head. Although, there is a chance she won’t show at all. Marinette herself too embarrassed to leave her room and be her alter ego unless there was an akuma causing an issue. And with how things have been calm and quiet in Paris, Adrien wasn’t willing to pray there would be one anyway.

“Dude, something on your mind?”

The familiar voice of Adrien’s best friend was enough to make the blond jump, quickly turning his head to gaze the curious gazes of Alya and Nino.

“You’ve been staring at the door for the entire class, did you not hear the bell ring?” Alya asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“No, I-” He choked out, his body relaxing and slumping in a way that didn’t seem at all like him. “Just lost in my thoughts, I guess.”

“Does it have anything to do with a certain dark haired girl who happens to be missing today?”

The teasing tone of Alya’s voice made his anxious, turning back to look at the door before grabbing his bag and standing up from his spot.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Just haven’t had enough sleep this past week. I’m probably coming down with something.”

It wasn’t entirely a lie. But he needed to get away from the concerned looks of his friends and somewhere he can think and figure out a way to get Marinette to talk to him.

Pulling out his phone, he shot a quick text to the Gorilla, telling him he wasn’t feeling well and that he would like to go home.

“Don’t tell me you caught whatever Marinette had yesterday. Don’t get me sick.” Nino teased, laughing softly and standing up and walking alongside Alya to the classroom door.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow, I’m just going to head home and get some rest.”

Adrien tried to sound convincing, but he could tell by the twin looks his friends were giving him they were a lot more suspicious about his true actions than they should be. But with a nod of their heads, they decided not to question him further and walked out the classroom.

“So what are you planning to do?” Plagg’s voice rang out from his bag, causing him to look down and shrug.

“Adrien might not be able to talk to her, but Chat Noir sure can.”

* * *

 

The time after being sent home didn’t last nearly as long as Adrien had hopped. After spending his time in front of the Gorilla pretending to be too ill to actually stay in school, he tried to focus on coming up with an idea to get Marinette to talk to her.

Going to her house would be too suspicious, straight up confronting Ladybug would make her run away and he definitely didn’t want that.

Before he knew it, it was already dark and Plagg was reminding him it was time to go on patrol with Ladybug.

Adrien couldn’t hold back the feeling of his stomach twisting in knots from how nervous he actually was. More or less worried she wouldn’t show up at all and he wouldn’t have a chance to speak to his lovely lady about anything. Not that he knew how to bring up a subject so delicate in the first place.

Wasting no time to transform, Chat Noir was already out and about jumping along rooftops to get to his usual meeting place with Ladybug.

What would she act like? Would her eyes be red and puffy? Would she look so overly tired and worried he would be too scared to bring up the subject or at least get _some_ information out of her.

One last leap towards the Eiffel Tower, swallowing back in order to give himself some courage and Chat Noir moved forward. Landing gently on the viewing platform and taken aback by the red and black clad superhero before him.

Her face was toward him, however, and she didn’t seem to have heard him behind her. She looked incredibly tense and Chat wanted nothing for than to reach forward and comfort her. Tell her everything was alright and that Adrien loved her no matter what or who she was.

But that had to wait, _Chat Noir_ had no idea what had happened to her, after all.

“What a beautiful sight. Paris at night, and my Lady right before me.” Chat Noir purred, prowling behind her.

Ladybug didn’t even seem fazed, only tensing up a little more and not greeting him back.

The boy came up beside her, leaning in slightly to get a better look at her face. Blue eyes staring down at the city below, pink lips shut tight in a straight line. Arms crossed and shoulders nearly touching her ears from how tense she became.

“Is everything alright?” He sounded more serious, watching as those beautiful eyes turned to finally look at him.

She looked as though she was about to respond, lips parting before closing soon after a moment passed. Everything was silent aside from the sound of cars driving below. But for the time being, Chat could have sworn it was only the two of them in the entire world.

“I don’t know.” Ladybug spoke up, her voice quiet and broken. It took Chat everything he had to listen closely just to understand her.

That’s when she begun to shake, her eyes quickly snapping away and staring down at the city once more.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He said, moving in and pressing a hand to her shoulder.

He watched as tears came to her eyes. At first it was as if she was trying her best to hold them back. But she quickly lost control and brought her hands up to cover her eyes as she choked out a sob.

“L-Ladybug! Oh... Oh man.” His voice sounded more surprised than he intended, knowing fully she wasn’t going to be alright anyway. But nothing prepared him for this.

He was quick to wrap his arms around her, the crying girl moving to wrap her own arms around his middle and sob against his chest. The way she shook made him nervous, made him want to do everything in his power to make her calm down and see everything was going to be alright.

But it was too soon.

“Whatever it is, you can talk to me.” He tried to sound convincing, soothing her midnight hair down with one hand as the other arm kept her close against his chest.

He could feel her shaking her head against him. Her fingers digging into his back and he bit his tongue in order to keep himself from pushing her too much.

“I-I messed up.” She sobbed, “I messed up so badly”

Chat kept himself quiet, holding her tighter against him as she shook violently against him. She needed to be comforted, not interrogated.

“I sh-should have kept to myself, I shouldn’t have- Ch-Chat I messed up so badly I don’t even deserve to be L-Ladybug.”

“Don’t say that.”

She stilled, drawing in a breathe and looking up at him with glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her face entirely red under the mask as he face screwed up into a confused look. He stared down at her with sincere eyes, however, running clawed fingers gently through her bangs and brushing them away from her forehead.

“I don’t care what you did or what happened. You’re the only person who can be Ladybug to me. You’re strong, courageous, brilliant... I can go on and on about how perfect you are because the list is just so long...” Chat trailed off, trying to stop himself before he said anything that could upset her even more. “So what if you messed up, I mess up all the time. You still keep me around.”

“Chat...” Her voice didn’t mask how sad she was, but the softness of it made it sound like she was finally listening. 

He brought his hand to wipe away the tears falling down her face with his thumb, giving her his best gentle smile.

“You mean the world to me, my lady. Don’t ever tell yourself you don’t deserve to be Ladybug.”

“Even if I used Ladybug to trick a guy into sleeping with me?”

That definitely caught him off guard.

The look on her face told him she felt extremely guilty. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth and she searched his face for something- anything. She was probably expecting him to be upset. Hurt, even.

But the only thing that came across his mind was the fact she thinks she tricked him into getting in bed with her.

Adrien didn’t know the girl behind the mask under recently, went in blindly and wasn’t expecting to actually find out it was the quiet and sweet Marinette that caused his toes to curl and left in bliss after their nights together.

There was no way he would say she tricked him. The fact it _was_ Marinette and he knew now made him want her even more.

He was quickly brought back to reality when she started to pull away, gaze facing down and he felt as if he should have said something sooner.

“I-I should get going, Chat. I’m sorry.” She muttered, obviously holding back any more tears that were threatening to fall. “I’ll handle patrol alone tomorrow to make up for it, I just... I-I need to go.”

“Ladybug...” 

She took a moment to look up at him and he could get so lost in those big beautiful eyes of hers. Even though bloodshot, it was like staring at a beautiful blue ocean.

He could kiss her. Take those pink lips with his own and maybe she’d click in that it was Adrien hiding behind the black mask and suit.

But from how quickly she decided to pull away after staring at him for a moment, he quickly decided against it after all.

Without another word, Ladybug took out her yo-yo and swung off into the night.

Chat could only make the assumption she was headed towards that little bakery she calls home.

* * *

 

Marinette wasn’t sure what she should do.

After leaving Chat she found herself hiding behind a building and undoing her transformation. It was the first time she had left her house all day, breathing in the cool night air and leaning her back against the brisk side of the building.

“You should let Chat help you, Marinette. He can really help you.” Tikki tried to reason, unsure if she’d actually listen for once.

The girl brought a hand up to brush away the tears forming in her eyes, clearing her throat and trying to gain complete composure once more.

“I can’t just- It would hurt him, I know he has feelings for me. It’s bad enough I actually told him that I slept with someone else.” Marinette explained quietly, running a hand through her bangs just as Chat did before. “I can only imagine how he feels knowing that alone.”

Tikki let out a sigh but remained quiet. Not willing to argue with the girl anymore after the day of trying to convince her to leave her bed.

Pushing herself off the brick wall, Marinette opened her purse and gave Tikki the chance to hide herself before walking out along the street and toward the park.

It was later than curfew, but the girl just wanted a moment away from her stuffy room. The photos of Adrien still decorating her wall, she could almost feel them judging her. She needed to get away, the patrol being the only thing to push her to leave her blanket cocoon she had set up.

Plopping herself down on a bench, she breathed in deeply and let it out. Her urge to cry finally subsiding for the first time in hours and she tried her best to focus on the stars above.

Tikki tried her best to comfort her, explain to her everything was going to be alright. Marinette had a hard time believing her.

She kept telling herself she should have stopped, she shouldn’t have climbed through his window in the first place and kissed him. She shouldn’t have pushed him and played with him and made him want her.

She felt as though it was false advertising in some way. He wanted Ladybug and although Marinette was Ladybug.

She was also just Marinette.

Plain old Marinette who would make a complete fool of herself in front of him and couldn’t even hold a full conversation without stuttering or saying something ridiculous.

The same Marinette who’s vision of the sky was completely blocked by green eyes staring back at her behind a black mask.

A loud scream erupted from her mouth, making an attempt to get up and jump away but their foreheads clashed together. The idiot leaning over her from behind the bench, couldn’t even give her a warning before hovering over her.

Marinette moved further away to the complete edge of the bench, rubbing at her forehead. Turning around, she watched him do the same. His facial expression both pained and confused.

“If I knew you were going to head butt me, I would have actually tried saying hi first.” Chat murmured, hissing as he grazed his fingers over his forehead. Moving blonde hair away from his face slightly.

The sight of his hair away from his face caused Marinette’s stomach to turn. Although the upper half of his face was well hidden, she couldn’t help but notice something oddly familiar.

_Green eyes._

_Blonde hair._

She was quick to push these feelings down, telling herself it was stupid to try and compare the two. They were too different.

“What are you doing here, Chat Noir?” She asked, trying to sound a little more normal. The last thing she needed was for him to start asking questions.

“Patrol. I was jumping by and I saw you sitting out here all alone.” He explained, moving his hair back in place and putting his hand on his hip. “I got curious as to why you’re up so late, princess.”

“It’s-” She stopped herself, scanning his face for a moment before looking down. “It’s nothing, Chat. Really, don’t worry about it.”

“It doesn’t look like it’s nothing.” He made his way around the bench, taking a seat next to her and resting his arm along the back of it. “I already had one lady run off without letting me help her, don’t tell me I can’t help you too. What kind of knight would I be?”

For the first time that day, Marinette let out a soft laugh. She couldn’t help but notice the smile gracing Chat’s features from the reaction he was getting.

“You’re a real dork, you know that?” She asked, her laughter subsiding slightly and leaving a small smile in it’s place. “What type of knight wears skin tight latex suits and cat ears?”

“The best kinds.” He lowered his voice to a whisper, a shiver running down her spine. “So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong? The streets of Paris are dangerous at night for such a beautiful princess like yourself.”

“Just needed some fresh air, I guess.” She answered quickly, turning her head away from him and looking back up at the sky. “I wasn’t feeling so well today so I was stuck inside.”

She could see Chat shift slightly in the corner of her eye, but she made no movement to look at him.

“Why didn’t you feel well? Flu? Stomach ache?” He leaned in close, causing her to tense. “Boy troubles?”

Marinette whipped her head towards him, realizing his face was only inches away from hers. Their noses nearly touching and their eyes meeting. She could see a curious look on his face, along with that shit eating grin he always wore when he knew he was right.

“So it is boy troubles.” He hummed, “Need some love advice?”

“From you? You don’t seem like much of a love expert.” She spat, putting a finger on his nose and pushing him back.

“I might not have my lady swooning and falling into my arms every time I see her, but I assure you I can most definitely give you advice.”

“It’s... It’s complicated.” She breathed out a sigh, looking down. “Just don’t know what to do, I think I messed up my chance with a guy and-”

“The guy would be stupid if he didn’t give you a chance.”

“Wha-”

Looking at his face, Chat’s smile was completely gone. Eyes staring at her hard with a look so unfamiliar she couldn’t even figure out what emotion he was trying to convey.

Was he upset she actually said that? 

“You never know unless you go up to him and find out, right? You couldn’t have done anything so bad to make him think differently of you.”

Marinette paused, taking a moment to think about what he had said. Memories flashing back to the unexpected reveal. She shook her head and felt as though she could cry, but she might have cried herself out for the day.

“I can’t face him after what happened, there’s no possible way.” 

Her voice grew quiet once more and a silence fell over them. She figured he had gotten tired of trying to convince her. 

That was until he wound his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

The motion was enough to catch her by surprise. Arms wrapped around her middle as she was sat sideways on his lap. His forehead pressing against her shoulder while his fingers ran up and down her back.

“Chat, wh-what are you-”

“You looked like you needed a hug, and awkward hugs while sitting aren’t good enough.” He mumbled against her shoulder. Claws scratching lightly at the fabric of her shirt on her back.

She had to admit, it was comforting to have someone grab her like that just because they figured she was sad. She drew in a slow breath, shifting herself on him to actually face him instead. The position intimate but she couldn’t care less. He was her kitty, she trusted him with her life. Although he had no idea she was Ladybug, the fact he was trying meant the world to her.

Her arms wound around his neck, his own tightening around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Her fingers went up to run through his hair while her cheek rested on the top of his head.

Chat’s cheek pressed against her chest, one of his hands toying with the hem of her shirt.

They stayed like that in complete silence, enough time for Marinette feel the toll of the emotional roller coaster she dealt with during the day to hit her hard and make her feel exhausted. Not wanting to move away so quickly to alarm him, she simply slumped against him and closed her eyes.

“Looks like it’s time for this knight to put his princess to bed.” He joked, causing her to hum gently in response. Not acknowledging his teasing with any words. “Told you it was late.”

In a sleepy daze, Marinette almost missed the part when Chat actually stood up. Her own feet touching the ground for a moment before he swept her up into his arms. Her arms remained around his neck, tightening when she felt him hold her up with just one while he pulled out his baton, extending it to jump onto a nearby roof.

Chat had been to Marinette’s house before, knowing exactly where it is and how close it was to the park in the first place. A few running jumps and he was on her balcony within a matter of seconds. The girl still clinging to him as her consciousness wavered in and out, waking up every time she felt him land on a surface.

Her eyes cracked open when he bent down, opening the hatch to drop down into her room and landing on her bed with ease.

Carefully jumping down onto the floor with little noise to not stir her parents, he leaned down and laid her out on her bed. Pulling the blankets over her and watching with a smile as she curled up and pressed her face into her pillow.

“Thank you, Chat.” She whispered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Goodnight, sweet princess.” He whispered back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She watched as he pulled up, barely able to take in the fact a green light had started to surge up his legs. Blue jeans replacing black latex.

As her eyes slid shut and sleep took her over, she couldn’t help but wonder why she never noticed the fact Chat Noir and Adrien had the same colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIN DRAWING: http://kribnsfw.tumblr.com/post/138691985742/this-is-for-dead-giirl-walkiing-because-shes-my  
> If you have any comments, questions or want to show me anything my tumblr is dead-giirl-walkiing  
> (: <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shittiest chapter I've written so far and I'm deeply sorry.  
> I've either been sick or tired or dying.  
> Right now it's about a mix of the last two.  
> But I know you guys wanted an update and who am I to deprive you of that.  
> Enjoy the MariChat sin.

“What were you thinking?” 

The question was the only thing coming out of Plagg’s mouth the second Adrien got home.

“She was asleep, she didn’t see me.” Adrien mumbled in response, walking towards his bed and laying down.

As much as Adrien wanted her to see, she had fallen asleep too soon to catch sight of him releasing his transformation. He stuck around a little bit after that, sitting down on her bed and petting her hair gently. Her hair soft against the skin of his hands, glad he didn’t have the gloves on so he would be unable to feel.

He took his leave soon after, making sure she was completely tucked in and comfortable.

And so, that resulted in him transforming back into Chat Noir and leaving. Dealing with Plagg’s lecture even though Adrien would have assumed the kwami would care less about what he did.

“I don’t see the big deal, I know who she is.” Adrien grumbled, the black cat god hovering over towards him and landing on his pillow.

“It’s how you reveal yourself. You can’t just do it all willy nilly like that.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Silence fell between them and ideas wracked through Adrien’s head. How could he possibly reveal himself to her without her freaking out and shutting him out again.

A groan erupted from his throat as he fell down on his bed, pressing his face into the pillow and almost ready to admit defeat.

_Almost._

Maybe in some way he can get her to let Chat Noir in, explain to him exactly what’s bothering her and then- Surprise! Chat Noir becomes Adrien Agreste right before her eyes. That can’t be so terrible, right?

No, no, no.

Of course it was terrible, she’d probably scream and freak out. Although he could also be jumping to conclusions because he was nervous. It was incredible how much he realized he loved her. She was amazing with and without the superhero mask. The sound of her laugh, how she always puts others first and always seems to be a natural born leader.

And it made Adrien realize how stupid he was to not make the connection earlier.

He could rip his hair out in frustration because telling her Adrien and Chat were the same person would prove to be a difficult task.

But as he slowly started to fall asleep, he knew only one thing.

She was going to be his.

* * *

 

The next time Chat made an appearance, he waited for her on her balcony. The nervous feeling pooling in his stomach as he waited for her.

It was another long day and she was no where to be found outside her home, Alya didn’t even know how to make of it and she grew more and more concerned with every one word text message she received.

Marinette wasn’t the type to do anything stupid while in a mood like she was in now. Alya had assured them of this during school when Nino brought up the idea of her hurting herself.

From what Adrien could understand was that Marinette needed time to relax, calm down and try to figure out what to do from there. She would never face the blond without having a little down time to feel terrible and embarrassed.

But he needed her to understand that he wasn’t even remotely upset. If anything he was glad Ladybug ended up being someone so amazing and kind as her.

He had it bad.

As if perfectly on cue, the hatch leading down to her room opened and had caught his full attention, ears on his head perking up from the sound and eyes watching carefully as she emerged.

Beautiful and a little under dressed, she stepped out in a loose tank top and a pair of shorts. Hair down and resting against her shoulders.

God, how he missed the feel of those silky smooth legs and that perfect ass.

“Chat?” She spoke up, drawing his attention away from her gorgeous legs to her big blue eyes.

“Princess.” He breathed out, moving from his position on the railing and landing on the balcony with a light thud of his boots.

_Walk slow, don’t scare her._

“What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?” 

Chat shook his head, now standing right in front of her with a wide smile. 

“Can’t a knight come by to make sure his Princess is doing okay? After yesterday I was worried.”

He could have sworn a light blush dusted her cheeks, but she turned her head away from him.

“I’m fine, just... Dealing.” She replied softly, giving a shrug.

Dealing with the idea she messed up in front of Adrien, dealing with the fact she exposed herself as Ladybug.

“Well, this is the _purrfect_ time to talk to me.” Chat Noir purred, goofy smile coming across his face as she groaned.

“As long as you cut out the puns, I’ll consider letting you in, kitty.” She spat back, shifting her gaze to look at him.

He was already so close to her, but not as long as he would have preferred. Just a few inches away he could practically smell the strong scent of the sweet smelling shampoo she uses.

He place one hand over his chest, raising the other as if to make a boy scout promise.

“I will keep it to a minimum, you have my word, Princess.” He said with a smile, relieved to see a smile on her face as well. It was small, but it was still there.

She moved out of the way and gestured to the open hatch leading down to her room, allowing him to jump down onto her bed with her following him down the stairs. Closing the hatch to keep the cool night air out.

Chat Noir felt as if he was undercover, scanning over her room as she locked the trapdoor leading outside on her balcony. He didn’t really get to pay much attention to it the night before when he brought her home and put her to bed.

Pink would be the first word he’d use to describe what her room was like. Homey and comfortable was another.

Her bed was messy from being slept in, judging by the looks of it she had spent the entire day in it trying to sleep away her worries or remaining unmoving to convince her parents she was actually sick.

A packet on the shelf at the head of her bed had caught his eye, causing him to draw closer before she could stop him. Picking up the packet of pills, he read the days of the week and noticed that quite a few of them were missing.

“Don’t you know it’s not polite to snoop through a girl’s things?” She asked, plucking the pills out of his fingers.

“What is that? Are you ill?” He asked, genuinely concerned why she needed to take pills every single day.

She gave a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him before realizing he was completely serious with his question.

“It’s birth control, Chat.” She deadpanned, “Have.. You never paid attention in health class? I’m assuming you’ve gone to school.”

Chat felt a heat rise to his cheeks. The only time health class was a thing was when Nathalie was home schooling him. But even then the lessons were extremely vague and barely taught him anything besides the basics.

He did remember birth control being mentioned once or twice though.

And he figured she wasn’t dumb enough to have unprotected sex with him and not use something to prevent pregnancy.

“O-Oh, I just... Never saw it in real life.” He finally choked out, realizing he had been standing there silent for a while.

She gave him a look of amusement, walking down the steps to the main floor of her room and setting the pills in a drawer in her desk.

He followed after her after a moment of recovering from his awkwardness, sitting down in her computer chair while she sat on her desk in front of him.

_Long beautiful legs._

“So tell me everything that happened.” He said, placing an elbow on his knee and propping his head up with a hand to show he was interested in what she had to say. “Or anything you want to talk about to make you feel better, I’m all _ears_.”

She fought back a grimace towards that comment, he could tell. With the emphasis he had put on that one word and a wiggle of the cat ears perched. But with a deep breath and a sigh, she managed to maintain her composure and hold back the dirty look for now.

“I... Can’t go into detail about what happened, it’s too embarrassing and... Honestly it’s too personal.” She sighed, running a hand through her bangs and crossing her legs. His eyes flicker to the pale skin there before back up to her face. “I just... I’m pretty sure I ruined a friendship or- Whatever it was with a guy I really liked.”

“How do you know if you won’t try?” He asked simply, watching as she shook her head and let out a sigh.

“It’s... Complicated. Chat, I _really_ messed up with him. And it’s not like he’s the type of guy to go around spreading the gossip either... I just- I just wanted him to like me.”

_I do like you._

It took Chat everything he had not to reach forward and grab her. Seeing her in distress was definitely not something he enjoyed experiencing. He just wanted to see her smile again.

Or moan beneath him.

He had to mentally tell himself to cool it and think with the head that makes proper decisions rather than the one that got her into this whole mess in the first place.

“But.. How do you know if you haven’t spoken to him since? Maybe you didn’t mess up and you’re jumping to conclusions.” He said thoughtfully.

Marinette simply nodded along, keeping her eyes on her lap and her bottom lip between her teeth. Obviously deep in thought while she considered the options.

After a moment of silence she shook her head, running a hand through her hair and looking off to the side.

“I don’t know, Chat. I just- Maybe it’s better if I leave him alone, you know?” She said, finally turning her gaze to him. “Who would want dumb ol’ Marinette.”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“What?”

Part of him couldn’t even believe it slipped out of his mouth, his expression probably matched hers with wide eyes and blush dusted cheeks.

Well, no turning back.

“I mean, I haven’t gotten to know you as well as this guy you’re having issues with... But from what I can tell you’re down to earth, trusting, probably the sweetest person I have ever come across-” He cut himself off, trying not to give her too much information of what he knew about her just yet. “...You’re a real catch, Marinette. I don’t see why you think you messed up.”

His hand reached out to touch her leg, part of him wishing the gloves weren’t there anymore to actually feel how soft they were. But to his surprise she didn’t even slap his hand away.

“...I know if I were in his shoes I’d go chasing after you in a heartbeat.”

Which was technically what he was already doing.

“I would tell you every day how beautiful you are, how perfect you are...”

It didn’t even register in his mind that he had stood up, hand still on her leg as he stepped closer. Her eyes remaining on his and her face flushed a darker red.

“Explain to you that you could never mess up because you hold my heart in your hands, and I’d stop you from apologizing about anything by pressing my lips to yours.”

Within moments that’s where his lips seemed to be heading and he swore her breath actually hitched. She wasn’t pushing him away, she wasn’t making any attempts to pull away either. Their lips mere inches from each other and he could feel her breath against his face.

“...What about Ladybug?” She asked in a quiet voice, “A-Aren’t you two-”

“I’ve done my waiting. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

And to seal the deal he kissed her.

It was light, gentle, he wasn’t willing to push her without her permission to go further. His heart sank when her own lips didn’t react but that didn’t last for long before she actually kissed him back.

She uncrossed her legs as he slowly trailed his hands up them, resting on the tops of her thighs while her own arms wound around his neck.

To his surprise _she_ was the one who initiated for the kiss to go further, running her tongue along his bottom lip and prompting him to open his mouth.

Who was he to say no to that?

For something that felt and seemed so wrong, it felt so right. To someone else or to Marinette it looked as if Chat Noir seduced her to forget about Adrien. But to Chat Noir, he was trying to get her to love both sides of him as he does with her. And on some level it seemed to be working.

Tongues danced with each other and he was already under her spell, for a harmless visit it was somehow ending up a whole lot less harmless. His hands finally trailed up to her hips and tugged her closer, allowing him to settle between her legs. Her fingers dipping into his messy hair, giving it a gentle tug and prompting a grunt from his mouth into hers.

He broke away with a smirk when she made a noise in protest, both of them already breathless from the heated kiss. He took that chance to trail kisses along her cheek and jaw line, making his way to her neck to draw the skin into his mouth and make her sigh.

From the work he was doing, he was sure a mark would appear tomorrow, but that was tomorrow’s problem anyway. Take it as revenge for leaving a mark on him.

With every nip and bite he gave her, she squirmed and gave little noises of approval. Hands at her waist tugging her closer so she was flush against his body and he was sure she could feel the outline of his erection through his suit against the thing material of her shorts.

Long thin legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place as he trailed open mouth kisses down to her collarbone and to the other side of her neck to leave more marks.

“Ch-Chat, you’re driving me... Driving me crazy, I-” She cut herself off with a whimper when he bit down a little harder on one particular spot on her neck.

Almost just as much as he enjoyed being under her and letting her torment him with that amazing body of hers, he also enjoyed having her shudder and moan because of actions he was doing on his own. If only people knew what the beautiful and brave Ladybug sounded like when she was being taken over by someone. Those delicious moans escaping her lips and making his cock stand to attention.

But it was his to hear, and only his. 

He took the opportunity to roll his hips into hers and he could have sworn the moan she made almost made him cum in his suit.

Almost.

She was going to be the death of him, with her noises and the way he hips rolled back into his. Pulled away to press his forehead to her’s, he peeked his eyes open to catch the sight of glossy ocean blue eyes staring right back.

Her hand moved to grip at the bell at the base of his neck, tugging the zipper down slightly just to reveal a little more of his chest to her. Feather light touches from smooth fingertips against the skin there as she dipped into the opening of his suit. His hips keeping up a slow rolling motion into hers while she explored his chest with her hands.

His own hands move to her tank top, not taking it off but trailing his own hand up her stomach and allowing his claws to graze against the underside of her breasts. Smirk coming across his face when he found she wasn’t even wearing a bra.

He caught her lips again with his and immediately allowed their tongues to explore each other, hands moved up to the peaks of her breasts and pinching her nipples.

He suddenly really hated the gloves he was forced to wear in his transformation, but he wasn’t going to put it down just yet.

He drank in her noises and rolled his cock into her harshly, gaining a little more speed as the kiss deepened.

Needed her to moan louder, needed her to claw at his chest. Needed sweet release after missing the feeling of her body against his. She was like a drug and he needed more every time he saw her.

Even if he died later on that night, it wouldn’t even matter.

Catching her bottom lip between his teeth, he pulled it back and let go to look at her with a hungry expression. As if he absolutely needed her to survive.

He then made a mental note of how absolutely stunning she was when she got flustered, briefly wondering if she was like this every time his cock was actually inside of her when he was blindfolded.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He muttered, rolling his hips a little rougher.

She replied with a moan, not as if she needed to say anything else in the first place.

With her legs still wrapped around him, he made the move to pick her up by cupping her ass which made her quickly wrap her arms around his neck to hold on. Bringing her over with him to the computer chair and sitting himself down so she was on top.

“Do as you wish with me, Princess.” He purred in her ear, nipping at the skin directly below it.

From his command she began to move her hips over his, feeling the heat from her core through his suit and the pleasurable shocks shooting up his spine as she did so.

He could have sworn she was a belly dancer in a past life from the way she moved, hips rolling with such a gracefulness it almost didn’t even seen sinful but more like an art. Her moans were light and soft, breath heavy as she took full control of the speed.

His hands gripped at her ass, kneading the perfect mound and biting back a hiss due to being unable to rip off her shorts and take her right there.

_Patience, Adrien. Patience._

Even though it was direct contact, Chat would feel practically everything through the suit. Not just the heat, but the details of her pussy against him. Shorts with material that thin should be banned before he lost his god damned mind.

His cock throbbed and he could feel his climax growing close with every harsh and timed roll her hips did. From the sounds of her moans he could tell she was growing closer to it as well. The way her hips jutted out of rhythm definitely confirmed his suspicions.

“Marinette, f-fuck.” He groaned out as the pressure continued to build within his lower abdomen, making him thrust his hips up into her.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was about to make him cum in his suit and he couldn’t seem to care less.

Plagg would definitely have something to say about it later.

“Cum with me.” She almost growled, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. “G-God, Chat I’m getting so close.”

He moaned in reply to the sound of her voice, hands moving to firmly hold onto her hips to guide her into a quicker pace.

His toes curled within his boots, claws digging into the skin exposed on her sides. He could tell she was going to finish first from the way her legs began to shake and her moans got a littler higher in pitch.

He quickly pressed his lips to hers to muffle her loud moans as she came, the sound of her pushing him over the edge while waves of pleasure shot through his body and he finally climaxed.

Their body’s tensing for just a body, gripping each other tightly before they both began shaking as they rode out their orgasms with little grinding motions against each other.

Kissing even as they came down from the high of it all and not moving from the warmth of it. He pulled back from the kiss to press his forehead to her’s again. Keeping his eyes closed and trying to steady his breathing, able to tell she was trying to do the same.

“...Anyone would be lucky enough to be with you...” He said breathlessly, barely above a whisper. “I mean, look at what just happened... You already have me in a trance.”

She breathed out a laugh and ran her fingers through his hair, his heart fluttering from the sound of how perfect it was post orgasm.

“Man, I wonder what this says about me...” She said quietly, a light joking tone to her voice.

She brushed her nose against his and pulled away from him entirely, standing up and pulling her shirt to cover her sides a little better- But not before he caught a glimpse at little nail marks left behind by him.

“...It’s getting kind of late, Chat...” She said, rubbing at her arm and looking away.

All the blond could do was nod, not wanting to over stay his welcome. He got up and suddenly became extremely aware of the mess made in his suit. Fighting back a grimace at the feeling he made his way back over to the stairs to her bed and reaching the other set of stairs to her balcony. He turned back to look at her, noticing that she had followed close behind.

“Don’t beat yourself up over mistakes. Mistakes happen to everyone.” He finally said, reaching forward and pressing a hand to her cheek.

A small smile formed on her face and she nodded, looking down and breathing out a sigh.

“...And if you never want this sort of thing to happen again... I... I don’t want things to get weird between us.” He stroked her cheek, making her look at him. “Especially if you decide to talk to him.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Chat.”

She looked kind of upset, but he couldn’t exactly read why. He felt a tug at his heart when the idea of him upsetting her because of their actions-

“I’m sorry if I made things worse, Princess.” 

“You didn’t.”

Her eyes burned with an expression he couldn’t place, she hugged herself and stared at him as if he was through into his soul. 

“...I just need time to think, nothing that happened tonight made me upset.” She said quietly, growing a little more bashful as she returned her gaze off to the side.

He didn’t even realize his mouth was gaped open until he went to smile, a genuine smile and he felt himself relax.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to make sure you’re okay.” He finally said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams.”

“...Goodnight, Chat.” She replied, taking the hand on her cheek for just a moment and giving it a gentle squeeze.

They shared a smile together, eyes locked once again before he drew in a deep breath and made his way up to her balcony. Closing the hatch behind him, he took out his baton and walked over to the railing.

One final look back to see if she somehow followed, even with the hatch closed and he was met with an empty balcony. 

Extending his baton and making his leave, thoughts of Marinette’s flushed face and glazed over eyes remained in his mind.

_He has to tell her soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to my girlfriend who WOULDN'T LET ME FOCUS PROPERLY.  
> If you don't like this chapter blame her.  
> (Love you, Korri you know I'm kidding)  
> Feel free to leave any comments you may have or bother me on tumblr. (Url posted in previous chapter notes)  
> Love you all~ <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRIVES TWO MONTHS LATE WITH ALL THE FUCKS TO GIVE AND EXTREMELY TIRED.  
> I am so sorry. I am terrible.  
> Makes you feel any better there is only one chapter left so... Expect it in like another two months.  
> (I'm kidding.)  
> (Mostly.)  
> Also sorry if it's terrible I'm very tired and busy all the time and I have 100% no chill

With every turn, Marinette found herself fucking up more and more.

Silence was all that rang out through her room in the middle of the night. Lights off, Chat far gone by now. Eyes trained on the ceiling, no coherent thought in her mind that could explain _why_ she did that. Why she let the cat in, _why_ she kissed him.

Why she allowed herself to become a shivering, moaning mess in his lap while she ground down against him until they were both brought to sweet release.

Or why he even kissed her in the first place as well.

Tikki was especially silent after he left, at a loss for words from what had happened and Marinette didn’t even blame her. Outside the situation, she wouldn’t even know what to say either.

Did she like him? Did she feel some sort of affection towards him?

He was her partner for years, even before any type of sexual tension became a thing. She knew he always had a thing for her, but...

Did she feel the same way?

She was sure if Adrien heard anything about what had happened previously, he would definitely have another opinion about her.

Nothing but a girl who lets strange boys into her room and ends up dry humping them until they both climax.

At this point she couldn’t feel more disgusted with herself.

But the question did still remain as to why he was trying so hard to make her talk to Adrien. Convincing her to just try and talk to the boy she probably fucked up with the most.

And then he proceeded to-

Marinette let out a frustrated groan and turned over onto her stomach, burying her head under a pillow. The question of ‘if it’s so wrong, why does it feel so right?’ echoing through her head and making her world spin.

_Green eyes._

_Blonde hair._

Everything from his looks to his touch was so familiar. She decided that was the reason she had done it.

...Or was it loneliness? Being so vulnerable and needing just a little bit of affection and attention when she knew damn well how badly she had messed up.

But, even with him knowing she had another boy on her mind... It didn’t even make any sense to her. Maybe he wanted to distract her from the awful feeling of guilt pooling inside her stomach and infesting her thoughts to the point where she couldn’t even get up in the mornings.

Did he think something like that would lead them somewhere? What about Ladybug?

_What about Ladybug._

She breathed out a heavy sigh, turning it into another distressed groan and squeezing her eyes shut. She felt so stupid, so stupid in fact she didn’t even know how she could face Chat Noir anymore after what had happened. It’s like a ride that won’t stop spinning and all she wants to do is get off and see if anything even made sense anymore.

But once the thoughts died down, she fell asleep. Dreams of green eyes and blond hair haunting her.

* * *

 

Getting up the next morning proved to be a difficult task for the girl. Sunshine bursting in through her open window, her alarm going off next to her in her bed as she debated going to school. She reluctantly sat up, staring at particularly nothing through half lidded eyes as her brain started to process everything and bring it back for her.

Along with the dream she had of Chat Noir and Adrien somehow becoming one person.

She honestly couldn’t tell if it was a good dream or a nightmare.

She looked down at her phone, checking out the missed text messages from Alya. Her best friend having the habit of asking her if she was feeling well enough to go back to school and she figured she had to bite the bullet at some point. Her parents definitely would not be happy with her staying home another day and skipping school because of this ‘mysterious illness’ she conjured up as an excuse.

Drawing in a slow deep breath, she swung her legs off the side of her bed and went down the stairs to get herself prepared for the day ahead. Not really fond of going in the first place but knowing she couldn’t keep avoiding the situation forever.

If she was lucky maybe Adrien would be sick.

If she was luckier maybe a car would hit her on the way to school.

But as she finished getting ready, grabbed something quick to eat and said goodbye to her parents with a gentle kiss on the cheek she figured luck was not on her side as she stared up at her school from the bottom of the steps.

And when Alya called her name with Nino in tow behind her, she just wanted to melt into the ground and disappear.

“I was starting to get worried about you! I was about ready to ask your parents if you died or something.” Alya said, bringing the shorter girl into a tight hug.

“N-No, um. Just caught something, I guess. Was hard to get rid of it.” She choked out, having used that excuse whenever she answered the text message. (Which was rare.)

“I’m just glad you’re back, I took down some notes for you on what you missed just in case.” Her best friend said, pulling away from the embrace to rummage through her bag.

“Oh, hold on, Alya. My boys driving up right now.” Nino suddenly spoke up, catching all of Marinette’s attention.

Sure enough she turned around and saw that beautiful blond headed boy exit the car that always dropped him off at school. Punctual, like always. And within that moment green met blue and she _knew_ she was doomed.

“Y-You know what, Alya? I’m going to head in and go to the bathroom real quick- Yeah! I’ll meet you in class and you can give me the notes there!” She quickly stammered, walking backwards up the stairs while her face continued to flush just knowing his eyes were still on her.

One last glance at him and he had this look on his face. One that seemed unreadable, the only way she could describe it as was sad. Upset? Disappointed?

Either way she immediately spun around and ran into the school with Alya yelling her name behind her.

Soon reaching the bathrooms and locking herself in the stall to give herself time to calm down before needing to actually go to class. Sitting on top of the closed toilet seat with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

_“Who would want dumb ol’ Marinette.”_

_“Who wouldn’t?”_

Stupid Chat, stupid dumb alley cat. Why was their conversation coming to her mind her mind now? What did she do to deserve this? Why couldn’t she just live her life peacefully and not have any other gorgeous blond haired guys with piercing greens eyes enter her life and confuse her.

And now she was sure she was going crazy because she just called Chat gorgeous.

Maybe she really did have a type after all.

Tall, blond, green eyes. Able to get her wet with just a look and their lips and tongue.

_“...I know if I were in his shoes I’d go chasing after you in a heartbeat.”_

His words echoed in her mind and she had no other choice but to let it. It would just drive her insane if she tried to ignore it. Why would he say things like that? either he was just being nice or just trying to get a taste of her himself.

_“I would tell you every day how beautiful you are, how perfect you are...”_

No, no she couldn’t let him get into her head again. Not this time, she can’t be recapping everything like a love sick puppy. This wasn’t fair, she didn’t need this right now.

_“...What about Ladybug?”  
_

_“I’ve done my waiting. I’m sure she’ll understand.”_

“Marinette?” 

The familiar voice made her actually scream, jumping her out of her thoughts with a blush crossing her face. A laugh followed shortly after, and almost instantly she knew it was Alya on the other side of the bathroom stall door.

“Sorry to scare you, girl. Class is about to start, just making sure you’re okay.” 

She figured she couldn’t just keep herself locked in a bathroom stall until school ended and Adrien was no longer within her presence.

“Y-Yeah, um. I’ll be out in a second, okay? Just...” She faked a cough, covering her mouth with her hand. “Go ahead without me, I’ll catch up.”

There was a pause from behind the door, she could clearly see Alya’s white and black sneakers from under the stall. Standing there and in Marinette’s mind it was as if she was contemplating busting down the door and dragging the blue eyed girl out herself.

But instead she just heaved out a sigh.

“Alright, but don’t take too long. I don’t want to have to give some embarrassing story as to why you locked yourself in the bathroom.” Alya teased, laughing to herself while Marinette watched her feet move away from the stall and the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing behind her.

She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief, slumping in her sitting position and pinching the bridge of her nose.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

“Well, she’s not dead.”

Alya had gotten to class just shortly after checking up on Marinette in the bathroom. Knowing the boys were concerned for the girl’s health.

Even though one of them already knew the reason why she was hiding in the bathroom and the fact it had nothing to do with her health in the first place.

“She looked fine this morning, wonder what came over her.” Nino pondered, tapping a finger against his chin as they watched Alya take her seat behind them.

“She keeps saying she’s sick but... I feel like she’s hiding something from me.”

The silence that hung between the three of them told Adrien his best friends were thinking about what could have possibly happened to the girl. The fact they’d stop at nothing to get that information out of her as well, it made Adrien shift awkwardly in his seat.

“Ah! Mari!” 

Eyes turned to watched Marinette hesitate in the doorway after Alya made the announcement. Her eyes looking around the classroom with her bag clutched tightly against her chest. It was obvious she was avoiding Adrien’s gaze entirely, from the way she ducked her head when she walked behind him and took her usual seat next to Alya.

There was a long silence, eyes turned to look at the girl acting so strange in the second row with her head ducked and bag still within a death grip in her arms.

It was almost as if she was trying to shrink in on herself, disappear and just not exist within that moment whatsoever. Adrien felt so bad he was tempted to tell everyone to stop staring and leave the poor girl alone.

But that would only spell disaster and she didn’t need more attention on her, and it wouldn’t help if he got attention for speaking up to defend her.

“All good?” Nino finally asked, breaking the silence and watching Marinette’s attention get turned towards the DJ.

She meekly nodded, letting out a slow breath from between her lips and relaxing her hold on her bag. Clearing her throat and sitting up a little more in her seat to look a little less like she was trying to shrink in on herself.

“I’ll be fine.” She finally answered.

Before anyone else could interrogate her the teacher started the lesson, getting everyone’s attention away from Marinette to focus on the the class that had begun.

And before Adrien turned around from staring at her over his shoulder, he could have sworn he saw bluebell eyes flicker to him for just a second.

* * *

 

If Adrien didn’t know any better, he would have said he could see into the future. Able to tell what’s going to happen right before it’s going to happen.

But, of course any normal and sane person would be able to tell Marinette would avoid him like the plague every chance she got outside of class. Hell, even in class at certain points. Making it painfully obvious when she was called to get her homework from the teacher’s desk and walking as close as she could to the desks on the other side of the aisle just so she wasn’t _directly_ next to him.

It definitely wasn’t sitting right with him. But he could understand if she needed time before she could look him in the eyes again.

...Maybe being Chat Noir the previous night was a bad idea. It could factor into the fact she definitely didn’t want to be anywhere near him if she thought she did something with another guy.

Well, no. Adrien knew it was a bad idea. But... It was like something in the back of his mind telling him and pushing him to try and see if she’s consent to something like that thinking he was a different person.

What completely blew him away was the fact she did. And she seemed to enjoy and get just as heated as he did during.

This entire thing was turning into such a mess Adrien didn’t even know what to think anymore.

So he found himself staring into his locker just shortly after the lunch bell had rung out through the school. Just after all the students piled out to meet up with their friends and spend the next fourty-five minutes eating and enjoying each other’s company.

Just shortly after he watched Marinette sprint out the classroom the second it had rung as if she was aiming to win first place at a marathon. Not that the reaction came as much of a surprise to him considering how much she wanted to avoid him.

“Just corner her and make her talk about it.” Plagg suggested, zipping from his hiding spot inside Adrien’s shirt pocket.

“Plagg! Get back in! Someone’s going to see you!” Adrien jumped, glaring hard at the kwami who only crossed his arms in response.

“Everyone’s enjoying their lunch and here you are wallowing in self pity staring at a bunch of boring books in an empty hallway.” The kwami sat on the shelf just at Adrien’s eye level, narrowing his eyes back at the boy. “All this complaining and deep sighing is giving me a headache. Just corner her and make her talk to you. If she’s as great as you keep claiming she is, she’ll listen.”

“I don’t want to scare her, or make her uncomfortable.”

“You need to sort this mess out, you’re just as much to blame. Should we revisit your stunt last night, _Chat Noir_?”

If there was anything Adrien hated more than the situation he was in with Marinette... It was Plagg actually being right.

“You do have a point but I can’t just lock her in a room with me and expect her to stay. Knowing Marinette she’s just going to jump out the window to get away from me.”  
  
“You know, if you didn’t let her in to your room in the first place none of this would have been happening.”

Once again Plagg was absolutely right.

And that ended up making the blond irritated.

“Okay, yeah I get it. If I didn’t let her in, I wouldn’t know who she was and she wouldn’t be avoiding me. Was it a mistake? Probably. Do I regret it?”

He had to pause, staring blankly at Plagg with that question rattling through his head. He never really thought about it. He felt bad because of how she felt, and how she felt the need to constantly avoid him but...

Somehow he couldn’t find it within himself to regret it at all.

“Absolutely not.”

The words came out of his mouth so easily and it was incredibly how sure he was of it. He definitely didn’t regret a thing that had happened. From the moment he let her in to his room the first time, to the blindfold falling off. Even the part where he went into her room at Chat. He couldn’t seem to find any reason to convince himself any of it was mistake.

“Then get her to talk to you and tell her everything.” Plagg simply said, rolling his eyes and causing Adrien to scoff at his reaction.

The kwami flew up from the shelf as Adrien closed the locker, shoulders slumped as he breathed out a sigh.

“From the looks of it-”

There was a small audible gasp coming from just a little ways down the hall.

“That chance might come earlier than you thought.”

The boy lifted his head to look at the cat, the gasp not really registering in his mind before he tensed and finally turned his head to the source of the noise. Completely frozen in place as he caught sight of the girl with the bright blue eyes also frozen in place.

Her gaze shifting between Adrien and the kwami obviously still in plain sight and one of two things could have caused something like this.

One, Plagg could have planned this entire thing just to out Adrien as Chat Noir to Marinette.

Or two, he had  _incredibly_ bad luck that was just coming back to bite him on the ass.

And there they both were, unable to move or speak and Adrien was sure neither of them was breathing as he watched the wheels turn in Marinette’s head as she kept staring at Plagg.

“Marinette, I-”

It was as if a deer had become frightened and just ran off. It wasn’t even a second after her eyes finally snapped back to Adrien and she spun around and went sprinting down the hallway.

It was obvious she was coming to look for him, considering he told Alya and Nino where he’d be. She was going to talk to him and confront him about everything that happened just like he had originally wanted to let her do.

Yet, there he was watching her run away from her problems once again because of bad timing and Plagg not being careful enough to hide when Adrien first told him to.

He fucked up this time.

* * *

 

It wasn’t a surprise that Marinette didn’t even come back to class after running into Adrien. Alya mentioning she had gotten a text from the missing girl who claims to still be sick and was sent home because of it.

Alya and Nino bought it, considering how weird she was acting during the morning classes... But Adrien was swimming in his own guilt, which wasn’t completely strange to Alya and Nino considering whenever they tried talking to him he was too focused on his own thoughts to really register what they were saying.

Eventually he found himself back in his room with no ideas on how to fix this and with the understanding that Marinette most likely hated his guts by now.

It was obvious she pieced together who he was, or both sides of him considering she caught sight of Plagg and the devil cat didn’t make any effort to hide himself. Adrien ignored the kwami’s taunted and words of ‘it’s for the better’ because he personally could not think of anything worse than the love of his life hating his guts.

Back to the familiar pattern of laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he had fallen back the moment he got home. Unmoving for hours and not willing to get up even when Plagg demanded cheese. Adrien said no words, only remained quiet and replayed the image of her horrified expression over and over again in his head.

God, he was a fucking idiot.

He let out a loud frustrated groan and pressed both hands against his face, pressing hand and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Think of it this way, at least now she knows.” Plagg tried to say, hovering close to the boy who only groaned louder in response.

“There are no secrets, the superhero duo now knows who they are outside of costume.”

Another loud groan to indicate he didn’t care about that and he’s still upset.

“You need to stop sulking, it’s not going to get you anywhere you know.”

Adrien finally lifted a hand to swat at Plagg, wordlessly telling the kwami to leave him alone and let him be upset for the time being. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and he may or may not have been mad at the cat for staying out in the open like that knowing they were still in public.

Although, it was hardly his fault to begin with. But with all the time he spent blaming himself, it felt better letting someone else take the blame before he had to go back and tell himself he’s the one that fucked up.

“Adrien-”

“Plagg, shut up!” Adrien growled, sitting up abruptly and glaring hard at where he thought the god would be. Although he didn’t actually see him at all.

Instead with all the time he spent not focusing on anything other than the ceiling and then his hands pressed against his face he didn’t realize it was dark outside. It also took him a moment to realize his window was wide open, which would have normally been closed considering he always closed it before leaving for school. There was no way he opened it after coming home considering he instantly fell onto his bed to dwell on the past week.

No, it was wide open for a reason. Someone opened it.

And that someone caught his attention by clearing her throat.

Head whipping around so fast, he caught sight of the red clad superhero lounging in his computer chair. No smirk or smile on her face, blue eyes staring hard at him and it clicked that she was the one to say his name previously but because he was so lost in thought he lashed out on the only other being he believed to be in the room.

She looked tense, only the moonlight through the window illuminating her face in the darkness. She didn’t look like she normally would with a playful smile or a devious smirk.

She looked serious.

A look that was both incredibly irresistible and frightening on someone like Ladybug.

“Alright, Adrien.” She breathed, standing up while Adrien watched her every move. Pink light surrounding her as the transformation washed away and she was revealed to be Marinette once more. Blue eyes still strong and cold as she kept her gaze on him. Entire body stiff as a board and hands placed on her hips to try and get herself to loosen up a little considering how nervous she suddenly looked.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or feedback, leave them for me or contact me on tumblr!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably not that great. I lost a lot of inspiration and I got so swept up with personal life and work it's... Been a really long time and I'm sorry.  
> I hope you all enjoy it nevertheless and I finally end this long ass tale of two dweebs who like to fuck

Marinette had always considered herself lucky after getting her Miraculous. Although clumsy, she wouldn’t exactly link that to being unlucky whatsoever. But within the past few days she found herself rethinking everything.

From the moment she stepped into Adrien’s room the first time, to the mishap with the scarf. To the dry humping session with Chat Noir and then she just _had_ to walk down the hall at the moment Adrien was talking to himself. Of course a cellphone would have been a good excuse, considering she couldn’t see past the open locker door blocking his face.

But the moment it closed and her eyes caught sight of a floating black cat like creature, she felt like her luck has officially ran out.

Although she wasn’t entirely sure she could say that. It was kind of a grey area for her.

She wasn’t dumb, she definitely wasn’t going to question what the hell that black cat thing was in the first place. Because she was the only one who could relate to something like that. Having a floating creature following her around and it immediately dawned on her what it was and who Adrien was.

Her partner for both crime fighting and sex apparently.

When she ran away, she didn’t know what to think. Was she upset Adrien happened to be her most trusted partner? Absolutely not. Was she mad he convinced her to try and talk to him through an alter ego? She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit mad.

But on some level, that doesn’t seem entirely fair. Considering she was the one who tricked him first. She couldn’t find it within herself to stay mad at him for long. Even when she left school to go home and think everything over.

All that thinking honestly gave her the biggest headache anyone could ever imagine.

Out of everyone in Paris Chat Noir just so happened to be Adrien Agreste. The Adrien Agreste who happened to be her crush just had to be her most trusted partner who she told (almost) everything to and spent nights patrolling and joking around with him.

She briefly wondered if Adrien’s head hurt after realizing Marinette was Ladybug because hers was about ready to explode.

It didn’t take her very long to realize she had rejected Chat Noir’s advances, rejected him because she was so madly in love with... _Him_. And she’s even told herself that if Adrien wasn’t in the picture she could see herself giving Chat Noir a chance so did that mean she actually in some way fell for him twice?

She barely even greeted her parents when she stormed into the bakery, giving a short answer of ‘I’m not feeling well again’ before disappearing upstairs and into her room. Throwing herself on her bed to just get a grip on reality and pray that the world would stop spinning for just a second so she could catch up.

She wanted to talk to him, wanted to sort everything out and confront him about what happened. Throw in a couple of apologies here and there and pray he didn’t hate her guts by the end of it. But just seeing his kwami and realizing everything... It was a reflex to turn around and run and hope this entire thing was just a dream.

Which was not the case considering she was now wide awake and her heart was pounding in her chest.

She wondered what he could be thinking, seeing her realize it and then run out like she did when he actually saw who she was. Maybe now he was upset.

But she supposed she could always figure that part out later by paying him a surprise visit.

So by the time she had arrived to the Agreste manor she could already see his form laying on his bed, mouth moving as he spoke back to the floating black god that happened to be his Kwami. Somehow the thought made her heart beat harder inside her chest but she couldn’t get herself to back out now.

Pushing open the window, which to her surprise was still unlocked (Figuring it had more to do with easy access to roam the nights at Chat), she crept in quietly without him even giving her a glance. Too buried into his own to take in the intruder creeping past him and towards his computer chair. 

The cat kwami, however, noticed her. He would have been dumb not too and instantly stopped trying to console Adrien. Ladybug opening her own mouth and taking a moment to find her voice before speaking up.

“Adrien.”

“Shut up, Plagg!” 

His sudden outburst didn’t startle her in the slightest, she needed to keep a cool head despite her heart hammering inside her chest and the heat she could feel burning her cheeks.

It took a moment for the boy to realize the window was wide open, bright green eyes quickly turning to look at her and she could have sworn time stopped for just a moment. But there wasn’t any time to get lost in his eyes right now, this is serious.

“Alright, Adrien.” She started, standing up and letting her alter ego drop. Pink light surrounding her until she was just his classmate standing in his bedroom. “We need to talk.”

It was as if he couldn’t even breathe, completely shocked she just so happened to stop by and she... wasn’t punching him in the throat or round house kicking him off the Eiffel Tower. (Although the thought had come to her.)

Adrien took a moment, finally drawing in a slow breath before standing up in front of her. Eyes looking so sad and desperate to get forgiveness.

“L-Look, Marinette... I didn’t... This wasn’t supposed to...” He trailed off, furiously running his hands through his hair trying to find the right words to make this right again. “I fucked up.”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that.” She mumbled, lacing her fingers behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet. Avoiding all eye contact with the blonde to keep her composure and not fall victim to his beautiful face. “Just... After you found out it was me... Why didn’t you come forward right away? Why did you approach me as Chat and.. we...”

The awkward silence grew as her sentence died at the tip of her tongue. Memories coming back for both of them of exactly what Chat Noir did with Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but feel his own face heat up.

“I-I just... I knew you wouldn’t talk to me. You were barely even speaking to Alya and you weren’t going to come to school. So I tried talking to you as someone else, someone you could trust.” He explained slowly after a moment, rubbing at the back of his neck and looking at the ground bashfully. “Then it just... Got out of hand and I couldn’t... Resist you. Ever since that first time you’ve... You’ve been on my mind a lot.”

“Ladybug.”

“Excuse me?”

He looked up to see her gorgeous blue eyes looking at him. An almost unreadable expression playing on her face. Something that was a mix of sadness and anger. He was taken back from how they almost glowed.

“Ladybug was on your mind. Not me.” She stated, her voice shaking just a little. She was trying to stay calm. Her entire body was tense and her arms were moved back to her sides, fists balled up and clenching hard.

“No, but that’s-” Adrien started, cutting himself off by clearing his throat and then stepping closer hesitantly. Watching her eyes carefully and trying to approach her in a way that was safe for the both of them, more or less worried she’d start swinging at him. “That’s not true, Marinette.”

“How is it not true?”

He could see a tear threatening to fall from her eyes, almost worried she’d start crying. If there’s anything he hates more it’s see his lady upset. Especially over some dumb boy.

And that dumb boy needed to fix things fast.

“Yes, I did have a huge thing for Ladybug ever since I met her. She was kind, strong, brave... Everything I had been looking for.” He stepped a bit closer, stopping once he saw her flinch just a little. “But... It was the same thing for Marinette. She was all of those things, as well as a huge sweetheart, she’s always willing to help anyone out whenever they needed it... She could even be nice to those who have wronged her and she’s so passionate about whatever she does.”

He watched as her facial expression softened, her eyes searching his face and all he could do was smile. Reaching forward and taking her hand into his slowly. 

“Much like Ladybug, I fell for Marinette too. And at one point Ladybug just seemed like a distant dream while Marinette... Seemed a lot more reachable. But, I was... Always unsure because of how you reacted whenever I got too close.” He laughed a little, thumb running over the soft skin of her hand. “I thought you hated me.”

He couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked completely in awe by what he was saying, that blush crossing her face as she realized he was staring and quickly looked off to the side.

“I’m not trying to trick you. I’m not playing any messed up games. I have my stupid, goofy side but I’m also so sincere about how I feel about both sides of you, Marinette.” He breathed, raising her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I’m hoping that my lady will forgive her foolish cat.”

“A-Adrien...” She whispered back, fingers curling into his and she was absolutely captivated by him. 

God, she needed him.

She took her hand out of his grasp, watching his expression change from relaxed to completely surprised to worried he had just messed up again. But she could only imagine the look on his face when she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a hard kiss. Hands finding themselves on his shoulders to give her a little stability as she stood up on her toes to do so. 

Before he could react and kiss her back, she pulled away. Smiling up at him and giving him a giggle.

“I forgive you.” 

All he needed were those words from her mouth and he instantly followed down to devour her. His arms wrapping around her and picking her up to swing her around. Laughing in between tiny kisses he places all over her face and sitting himself down on the bed of his bed while pulling her to sit on his lap.

“I will never do anything to hurt you again, I _purromise_.” He purred, nuzzling into her neck.

“You know, I was going to spend the rest of the time doing whatever I wanted to you but your pun just completely turned me off.” She laughed, causing him to make an audible whimper and bite down on her neck. “H-Hey! Kitty! Don’t do that! Th-That’s...”

Her voice died as he found other spots on her skin that causing her to become a shivering mess in his arms. Giving him little squeaks of pleasure as he kept nibbling and leaving little love marks behind.

“What was that, _Purrincess_?” He cooed against her skin, tongue lapping against a recent mark he had made.

She shifted in his lap, shivering and rolling her hips down against him.

“Sh-shut up and put that mouth to use.”

“As my lady commands.” 

And just like that he had twisted them both onto his bed and he was hovering over her. Watching as she looked up at him in surprise. That shit eating grin crossing his face as he leaned down and pressed light kisses against his cheeks. Slowly moving down to her neck until his lips hit the collar of her shirt. Fingers moving to the hem of the clothing and raising it slowly and silently asking permission to take it off. 

The girl allowing it, raising herself slightly and helping him tug it off her. Tossing it aside like they had done before. 

A hand made contact with the soft skin of her side, slowly moving up and down while his mouth busied itself by pressing more kissing against her now exposed chest. Occasionally nipping at the spots he knew he could get a reaction from her and grinning as he did so which went unnoticed by her or she would surely smack him in the head for teasing.

His other hand worked under her, moving up her back and to the claps of her bra. Fumbling with it for just a moment before finally getting it undone and tossing it aside along with her shirt.

He lifted himself just a bit to look down at his gorgeous girl. The blush having made it’s way down her heaving chest. Eyes glazed over as she stared at him and waited patiently for his next move.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, hearing her sweet moans against his lips as his swiped his tongue against hers. Her own tongue meeting his as they fought for dominance. Drawing out every moan he could from biting and licking. His hands blindly moving down to her pants and fumbling just a little to unbutton them and tug them down her hips. 

She broke the kiss, breathing hard and lifting herself to allow the removal of her clothing. Not really caring her panties were going along with it and shyly hiding her mouth with her fingers as they were finally tugged off her long legs.

He sat back and took in the sight of her. Completely naked, flushed and shifting in her spot as it clicked that... Maybe he shouldn’t be staring for too long as it might make her uncomfortable.

But damn was she

“Gorgeous.”

The word slipped out and she couldn’t help but giggle in response, sitting up and meeting him for a kiss. Her own hands moving to remove his shirt and breaking apart just to remove it.

“Someone has too many clothes on for this to be fair.” She quickly pointed out, her fingers now dancing along the waistband of his pants.

“This is about you, My Lady.” He quickly said, grabbing her by the thighs and pulling her closer. Fighting back the urge to laugh as she fell back with a gasp. “I think it’s completely fair.”

Before she could speak up he was moving down, and his tongue was doing wonderful things to her body. The smell and taste of her absolutely driving him crazy.

He reconsidered not letting her take off his pants, considering how tight they had gotten just by pressing his lips against her aching pussy. But he wasn’t about to stop.

His tongue circled around her clit, feeling her hips jolt into him and he moved his hands to hold her still.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to just go wild, moving his tongue about and striking the bundle of nerves that caused her to cry out in pleasure. He could feel her hands gripping his hair but he couldn’t care in the slightest.

His tongue moved down to her entrance, feeling how wet she had already become just by some light teasing. Pressing his tongue inside he heard her gasp and peeked an eye open. Her own looking down at him with her mouth open as she continued making those delicious noises.

She was definitely a beautiful sight to see.

It was only a little more teasing with his tongue before he finally added his fingers to the mix, rubbing along her entrance as he moved back to licking and sucking at her clit. Feeling her clench around his finger slightly as he drew out a slow moan from her. 

“Guess I really am putting my mouth to use.” He mumbled softly with a chuckle against the heat of her skin. Pulling back to watch as he pumped his finger in and out of her. His cock aching in his jeans as he added another finger and became moving faster.

“A-Adrien-” She choked out, swallowing whatever else she wanted to say with more moans. His mouth moving back down to pay more attention to her clit. His own soft moan causing vibrations that shot through her body entirely.

“I-I need...” He could hear her choke out, pulling back again to look at her but not stopping the motion of his fingers inside her.

“What’s that? I can’t quite hear you.” He purred, kissing her hip bones gently and watching her carefully.

“I need you... P-Please- Adrien... Oh, god...”

That was definitely enough for him, because before he knew it he had removed his fingers from her and was already undoing his pants and shedding the last of his clothing to be completely naked like her.

She sat up again, pulling him down and kissing him harshly. Teeth clashing and tongues fighting once again. It was so hot, so incredibly hot and he was doing everything in his power to do cum just by the idea of entering her.

“Please, I can’t... Fuck me, Adrien.” She cooed, raising her hips slightly and pressing the wetness of her pussy against his hard cock. Instantly making him buck his hips into her and let out a needy whimper of his own.

And who was he to not do what his lady wanted?

It took half a mind to press the head of his cock against her entrance, but when he finally slid in was when it completely exploded.

The feeling of her around him, all wet and warm was something that wasn’t entirely new... But it’s as if every time he does it it just happens to get better and better.

He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her warm tightness around him. Her shivering body under him from being filled with his hard cock again. He waited for a nod of her head before moving. Slow at first, testing the waters as if it was their first time.

He wanted it to last, _needed_ it to.

No matter how much it was killing him to not slam into her and go crazy.

And it was _really_ killing him.

He started it off with a roll of his hips every so often, feeling her clench around him and he could only assume he struck the right areas whenever he did that. Going painstakingly slow but at least making up for it in that aspect. 

He than began to pick up pace, creating a steady rhythm that was neither too fast or too slow. The sound of their skin hitting each other echoing through the room along with their moans and pleads towards each other.

Her hands had settled on his hips, nails digging into the skin. He hissed and leaned down to kiss her again, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it.

It was then he lost control, hearing her whimper beneath him and watching her eyes gaze up at him again.

“Harder.” She commanded, and so he did.

He reeled back once and slammed so hard into her she was seeing stars, a loud squeak escaping her lips and he couldn’t be more satisfied with the reaction and the feeling.

He kept doing that. Once, twice, it was on the third time he felt like he was going to lose his mind and kept fucking her hard. Faster with every passing second, taking in every single moan and movement she made with her own hips. Her eyes rolling back and her mouth opening wide to scream out. So lost in pleasure there were no words to be spoken.

Her nails now dragging down his back as he leaned down and bit and sucked at her skin until he left a large red mark behind. Feeling his climax draw closer and in return feeling hers as well from the way she tightened around him.

“Marinette.” Her name slipped from his lips, becoming a chant as they both knew that it was going to end soon.

His cock twitched inside her and he wasn’t going to last very much longer, her screams getting louder and more high pitched as she started to ride out her orgasm with every thrust he made.

He silenced himself by leaning in and kissing her hard, not stopping in the slightest as he finally came right behind her, spilling into her like he had done many times before.

His eyes squeezing shut and his entire body shaking, feeling her quivering legs on either side of him as well. He slowed down and managed to stop, breathing hard and holding himself up to not slump against her and crush her with his weight.

But then again, he was pretty sure she could probably bench press him anyway.

Hesitantly he pulled out, rolling to the side of her and pulling her into his arms. Completely covered with sweat but he couldn’t care less.

He pressed kisses to her forehead, she giggled softly and cuddled up to him as they both managed to calm down. His nose pressed into her hair, taking in the scent of her as well as the new scent she had on her- _his own_.

“I love you.” She mumbled, almost too embarrassed to say it loud and quietly wondering if he even heard her.

And of course he did, laughing softly and tilting her head up with his hand and kissing her gently. Pulling back just enough to rub his nose against hers.

“I love you too.” He whispered back, a soft smile playing on his face.

“Always have, and I always will.”


End file.
